Love me with a text
by blanche.vachon
Summary: Quinn envoie un texto à un mauvais numéro, qui se trouve en fait, être Rachel. Elles ne se parlaient plus depuis plusieurs mois, après une grosse dispute. Quinn découvre qui est son interlocutrice, mais n'avoue pas son identité à Rachel. Une amitié se développe et peut-être plus.. Mauvais résumé, désolée. Personnages ; Faberry, un peu de Brittana, Brody ... & autre à venir.
1. FANI & MACHO

_ Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs. :) Donc comme vous voyez déjà, cette FF est surtout écrite en texto. Et elle restera comme cela pendant un bon bout de temps. Quoi que le réel arrivera aussi. Il y en aura parfois au travers de certains chapitres et parfois beaucoup. _

_Je tiens à vous avertir ; Quinn & Rachel se connaisse. Elles ne savent juste pas qu'elles s'écrivent à l'une et l'autre. D'autres personnages apparaîtront dans l'histoire et avec le temps, qui sait, elles en viendront au point de se rencontrer IRL. Elles se sont perdues de vue, c'est pour ça qu'elles n'ont plus le numéro de téléphone de l'une de l'autre. Cela se passe en juillet 2013. Parfois les heures sont importantes. Regardez bien. _

_Bref, j'adore les reviews. J'en mangerais toute la journée et c'est ça qui me pousse à continuer!_

_**RATING** ; T pour maintenant, M pour plus tard._

_**DISCLAIMER** ; Rien ne m'appartient. Tout va à la FOX._

_**LÉGENDE** ; _**QUINN EST EN GRAS**_, RACHEL EN NORMAL!_

* * *

_13 juillet 2013_

**1:15am - Je t'attends devant la porte .. tu m'avais dis que tu serais là d'ici minuit. Il est déjà 1 heure du matin passée ..****  
**

**1:19am - T'as pas envie de me répondre?**

**1:39am - Bon, j'vais rentrer chez moi je crois bien. Merci de m'avoir fait poiroter pendant carrément deux heures. Si t'avais pas envie de me revoir, t'avais qu'à me le dire.**

1:43am - Bordel, t'as pas bientôt fini? Premièrement, tu te trompes de numéro depuis le début. Deuxièmement, j'en ai marre. Et j'ai cours demain. Donc merci de me foutre la paix.

**1:45am - Donc t'es pas .. Valentin ..**

1:46am - Non, je ne suis pas ton Valentin-truc. Donc merci d'me laisser dormir, étranger.

**1:48am - Pas obligée d'être bête. T'avais qu'à me le dire au départ que je me trompais de numéro.**

1:50am - Désolée, ça m'amusait.

**1:51am - Sympa.**

1:51am - Désolée, j'm'attendais à te voir envoyer des textes de détresse. T'as l'air d'une nana qui vient de se faire poser un lapin.

1:53am - Ou bien d'un mec .. gai qui vient de se faire poser un lapin.

**1:56am - T'es vraiment amusant. Bon sur ce, je suis désolée de briser ton plaisir, j'vais te laisser dormir, étranger.**

1:57am - *Amusante/étrangère

**1:58am - Tu corriges mes erreurs ; t'es une fille. Ça explique tout.**

2:00am - Oh, sexiste. T'es probablement un mec. Ça explique tout.

**2:02am - Si t'eseai d'être amusantE en utilisant mon humour, c'est râté!**

**2:02am - t'essaies***

2:03am - Une femme s'essaie, justement. Et j'viens de me rendre compte que je viens de perdre 20min de sommeil à cause de toi. Bye, macho sexiste.

**2:04am - Tu devrais arrêter avec tes phrases pourries.**

**2:15am - Ah .. fallait pas te vexer pour ça. Tout c'que tu dis est super intéressant. J'rigolais...**

**2:24am - Bonne nuit FANI.**

**2:26am - FANI = FEMME AMUSANTE NON IDENTIFIÉE. Au lieu de dire OVNI. Tu la comprends?**

**2:28am - Bon, maintenant que je te l'ai dit, j'me rends compte que ma blague est vraiment pourrie. Désolée & bonne nuit.**

* * *

6:13am - T'as trouvé ton Valentin?

**11:02am - Tu m'as vraiment envoyé un message à 6h du mat? Dormir, tu connais?**

11:05am - T'as pas répondu à la question :)

**11:08am - T'es contente si je te dis qu'il m'a vraiment posé un lapin & qu'en + il m'a pas donné son vrai numéro?**

11:10am - J'avais déjà tout deviné. Au moment même où tu m'as envoyé ton troisième message cette nuit, j'avais tout figuré.

**11:13am - Génial. -'**

* * *

**10:04pm - Valentin vient de m'envoyer un message.**

10:13pm - Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis?

**10:15pm - Et bah tu sauras qu'il ne m'as en aucun cas posé de lapin. Sans faire exprès, j'aurais rentré un mauvais chiffre dans son numéro. Le dernier chiffre serait le 4 et non le 5.**

10:20pm - Intéressant.

**10:21pm - Admets-le. T'es rouge de colère parce que t'as pas eu raison.**

10:24pm - Hum, pour information, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie.

**10:31pm - Merci de te soucier de moi.**

**10:45pm - Si je te dis la vérité, tu m'en voudras pas?**

**11:02pm - Pas de réponse? Ça veut probablement dire que tu m'adores et que tu me pardonnerais tout, hein?**

**11:04pm - Valentin ne m'a pas écrit. J'voulais juste faire passer le temps en t'écrivant la première connerie qui me passerait par la tête**

**11:05pm - En fait, même si tu grondes sans cesse sur tout ce que je dis, t'es plutôt divertissante.**

11:09pm - Il est 11h, darling. T'as pas envie d'aller dormir et d'arrêter de me bombarder de messages à la con?

* * *

_15 juillet 2013_

8:34pm - Deux jours sans m'envoyer de message. J'ai peur pour ta vie. Tu respires toujours?8:41pm - Tu me fais la tête?

8:49pm - Tu fais pas vraiment la tête à une inconnue?

**8:53pm - J'suis pas dans l'humeur de parler.**

8:57pm - Onnh, tu fais du boudin?

9:54pm - Je rigolais. T'as besoin de parler?9:59pm - Bon, j'vais aller dormir dans ce cas. J'étais sérieuse. J'suis capable d'être sérieuse. Si tu veux parler .. Tu connais mon numéro.

10:02pm - Bonne nuit, macho.

10:03pm - Dis, j'pourrais au moins savoir ton nom pour arrêter d't'appeler macho?

10:05pm - OMD! J'suis en train de me faire des scénarios. Dis, t'es pas un vieux pervers?

10:07pm - Tu réponds pas .. t'es probablement en train de te toucher en lisant mes messages. Eh merde, dans quoi est-ce que j'me suis embarquée.

**10:23pm - Pourquoi t'as arrêté d'm'envoyer des messages? Tu réussissais plutôt bien à m'faire sourire.**

10:25pm - Dis moi ton nom, sinon j'peux pas continuer de te parler. J'me fais trop de scénario.

**10:25pm - C'est Macho. T'avais raison depuis tout ce temps.**

10:26pm - J'savais bien que j'avais découvert ton identité secrète. J'suis autant douée qu'Dora.

10:28pm - Désolée, encore une blague nulle qui ne devrait même pas être appelée une blague.10:29pm - Tu m'le diras un jour, ton vrai prénom?

**10:31pm - Hum, j'vois pas pourquoi j'ferais ça! :P**

10:32pm - Ben, tu sais que j'suis une fille. J'sais que t'es un mec. Tu me dis ton nom et j'te dis le mien.

**10:35pm - Et pourquoi est-ce que j'devrais te faire confiance?**

10:35pm - Je le promets sur la tête de Barbra.

**10:36pm - Barbra qui?**

10:38pm - Tu te fous de moi? Tu ne connais pas la grande Barbra Streisand?

10:41pm - Du calme! T'aurais pu dire Barbra la femme au grand nez.

10:42pm - Pfff.

10:45pm - Admets le, tu ne la connaissais pas..

**10:46pm - Oh, je la connais! J'sais bien qui elle est. J'me foutais de toi avec son grand nez.**

10:47pm - AH! Je le savais!

**10:51pm - T'es fière de toi, maintenant?**

10:54pm - T'as même pas idée!

10:55pm - Et deuxio, je te conseille de ne plus jamais te foutre du nez de Barbra. Cette femme, c'est une légende.

**10:56pm - N'empêche, elle a un nez énorme.**

10:58pm - Et toi t'es qu'un mec qui ne fait rien d'autre que juger.

**10:59pm - Macho en tout temps, à votre service, chère. ;)**

11:01pm - Il se fait tard. J'devrais vraiment aller dormir.

**11:04pm - Je ne te retiens pas. Bonne nuit.**

11:05pm - Non, j'dois savoir ton nom avant de dormir.

**11:06pm - Tu n'arrêteras jamais avec ça, hein?**

11:08pm - C'est incroyable comment tu me connais déjà un peu trop bien. ;)  
**  
11:11pm - Fais un voeu!**

11:12pm - Fais! :)

**11:14pm - Pas besoin de me dire quel était ton voeu, j'ai déjà ma petite idée.**

11:15pm - Crache le morceau dans ce cas!

**11:16pm - Mon vrai prénom est …**

11:19pm - Allez, arrêtes d'me faire attendre!

**11:20pm - Machoe!**

11:21pm - T'es pas drôle. J't'aurai bien un jour, Macho. Bonne nuit!

**11:22pm - Bonne nuit FANI. :) xx**

11:24pm - Ta blague n'est toujours pas drôle. x

_Quinn déposa son téléphone sur le coin de sa table de nuit. Un ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Le "e" ajouté à Macho était le plus gros indice qu'elle pouvait donner. Le "e" interpellait la féminité. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était une fille. Chose que FANI n'avait pas compris semblait-il. Tant pis pour elle!_


	2. COPINE & NON COPAIN

wahoouu, merci beaucoup à vous tous. :) ça fait du bien de voir des reviews toutes positives et je vous donne donc le deuxième chapitre un peu plus long que le premier. (a) et pour votre gentillesse, j'vous laisse sur un beau petit, voir même très petit suspens!

* * *

6:00am - BON MATIN! :)

**6:02am - Je jure de te tuer si tu m'envoies encore une fois un texto à cette heure du matin.**

6:03am - Oh, j'connais quelqu'un de pas matinal. T'es grincheux, monsieur?

**6:03am - Mouais! Laisse moi dormir maintenant!**

6:04am - D'accord, si tu m'dis ton nom!

**6:05am - T'es incroyablement harcelante!**

6:08am - Je sais. Mais c'est pour cette raison qu'on m'aime.

**6:09am - Ouep, surement!**

6:10am - ALLEZ!

6:15am - Tu dors? Tu m'ignores? Je n'abandonnerai pas!

6:17am - Tu m'as pas bloqué au moins?

6:30am - Oh non, tu m'as probablement bloqué.

6:31am - Ah, mais je rigolais Macho, j'vais plus jamais te texter à cette heure du matin et demander ton vrai nom!

6:33am - C'est une promesse que je suis prête à faire. Et quand je promets, c'est pour de vrai.

6:35am - Allez, débloque moi!

6:40am - Eh merde! J'viens de me rendre compte que si tu m'as bloqué, tu peux lire aucun de ces messages.

6:41am - Donc, j'parle à moi-même.

6:45am - Bon, fais la tête dans ce cas. Moi, j'ai une journée chargée.

* * *

**10:32am - Non, mais t'es pas bien? J'ai fermé mon téléphone pour que t'arrêtes de m'harceler. Oh mon dieu, j'devrais faire ça plus souvent.**

**10:34am - C'est carrément divertissant d'te voir paniquer d'la sorte. **

10:36am - Je t'emmerde, Macho.

**10:37am - Et moi, je t'aime FANI!**

* * *

2:05pm - Hey .. dis, j'ai besoin d'conseils là!

**2:07pm - Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire j'suis en plein combat contre une invasion d'aliens, donc bien que je m'en veux énormément d'être en train de sauver la planète Terre, j'ai comme pas le temps de jouer le psychologue?**

2:08pm - Sérieusement, t'as pas été gâté à la naissance hein, pour c'qui est de ton "humour"?

**2:10pm - Pff. J'suis sûre qu'en lisant mon texto t'as souris.**

2:11pm - Non, pas vraiment.

**2:12pm - Promis?**

2:14pm - Ouep.

**2:16pm - Tu promets même sur le gros nez de Barbra?**

2:18pm - Je te répète ; son nez est parfait. Cette femme, c'est une légende.

**2:19pm - Oui, tu m'as dis les mêmes trucs la dernière fois.**

**2:21pm - Allez, réponds!**

2:24pm - Bon, j'ai peut-être souris. Mais seulement parce que t'es qu'un crétin!

**2:26pm - Héhéhé, j'le savais!**

2:27pm - Bon, tu m'aides maintenant?

**2:29pm - Oui, je t'écoute apprenti Streisand.**

2:30pm - J'suis sortie avec un mec pendant quelques mois. Il m'a trompé deux fois. J'me suis vengée.

2:32pm - Il vient de reprendre contact avec moi. Et veut me voir.

**2:34pm - Et la question ..?**

2:36pm - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire idiot ..

**2:40pm - Acceptes son invitation. Va manger dans un restaurant bien cher avec lui. Fais lui payer le repas, bien entendu. Rendu chez toi, allume-le. & sous la couette, attache-le. Fais lui semblant d'te la jouer "coquine". Et dès qu'il est attaché, tu lui coupes les couilles. Et là, j'crois qu'il ne te parlera plus jamais.**

2:44pm - Ok, tu viens d'inventer ça, là sur le moment?

**2:45pm - Ouais, pourquoi?**

2:48pm - J'commence à croire que la théorie de "psychopate" te vas peut-être un peu trop bien.

**2:50pm - Je te vooooooois.**

2:51pm - ARRÊTES! Tu m'donnes l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur.

**2:56pm - Tu serais pas un peu paranoïaque sur les bords?**

2:58pm - Du tout. Mes pères m'ont juste toujours dis de ne jamais faire confiance aux inconnus.

**2:59pm - Parents***

3:01pm - Non, pères.

**3:04pm - Oh, t'as des pères gais .. ?**

3:06pm - Oui et si t'es sur le point de me dire que t'es un homophobe à la con, je te conseille d'arrêter de me parler sur le champs.

**3:08pm - Non, j'suis tout sauf homophobe. T'as pas à t'en faire avec ça. J'trouve ça génial deux pères. ;) Remarque, peut-être que ma vie aurait été plus facile si j'aurais eu deux mères. Mon père c'est un vrai con ..**

3:09pm - Bon, tant mieux. Comme ça j'te bannis pas de mes contacts.

3:10pm - Et pourquoi ton père c'est un vrai con?

**3:14pm - Ah, il a trouvé bon de me foutre à la porte à un moment de ma vie où j'avais le plus besoin de lui.**

3:16pm - Ah .. donc je crois que j'avais raison en croyant que t'es gai hein ..

**3:19pm - Hum, si ça te fait plaisir de croire ça, tant mieux pour toi. **

**3:20pm - Bon, je dois y aller. Bonne fin de journée!**

3:21pm - Hé, j'voulais pas te vexer si t'es un vrai macho coureur de jupons. J'dirai plus jamais que t'es gai, promis!

3:35pm - Bon, bonne journée à toi aussi dans c'cas!

* * *

10:03pm - Bonne nuit, Macho!

**10:38pm - Bonne nuit, FANI!**

10:40pm - J'commence à apprécier ton petit jeu de mots nul. FANI, ça m'va quand même bien.

**10:45pm - Merde, j'vais devoir trouver un autre prénom pour t'énerver.**

**10:47pm - Eh, t'étais pas supposée aller dormir il y a plus de trente minutes toi?**

10:49pm - J'arrive pas à dormir. Demain j'ai un petit duel avec mon meilleur ami et je dois gagner!

**10:51pm - Vous allez vous battre!?**

10:53pm - Mais non! Un duo vocal, idiot!

**10:54pm - Fallait préciser!**

_Quinn esquissa un léger sourire. Et puis, un énorme. Cette personne lui rappelait drôlement Rachel. Et puis, elle quitta sa "bulle" au moment où une voix la ramena au vrai monde. _

_« MON DIEU! Tu peux m'dire qui te fais sourire de la sorte? De ces jours, c'est pas tout l'monde qui sait comment t'rendre heureuse! »_

_« Haha, la ferme! »_

_« Tant que c'est pas Puck qui essaie de reprendre contact avec toi, ça me va! »_

_« Non, j'lui ai pas parlé depuis plusieurs mois. Tu l'sais. »_

_« Alors, c'est qui? »_

_« Tu ne la connais pas. »_

_« Oh, c'est une "la" ? »_

_« Ouais. » répliqua Quinn qui compris où son amie voulait en venir. _

_« Pas dans ce sens là, idiote! »_

_« Depuis qu'on s'est envoyées en l'air à ce mariage, j't'ai donné goût à la gente féminine. Une victoire pour moi! »_

_« Ferme là San'! »_

_« Hahaha. J't'aime aussi Fabray! Bonne nuit! »_

_« Bonne nuit, Lopez! » _

_Son téléphone vibra de nouveau, alors qu'elle croyait que la discussion avait atteint sa fin pour la soirée._

11:01pm - T'as pas soirée une belle soirée sinon?

**11:01pm - Rien de spécial. J'suis sortie en ville avec ma colocataire. Toujours plaisant de se promener dans les rues de NY!**

11:03pm - Oh, tu viens de me dévoiler un point crucial! J'sais maintenant où tu habites. ;)

**11:05pm - C'est pas comme si j't'avais donné mon adresse!**

11:07pm - C'est la prochaine étape. J'réussirai bien. J'suis bonne pour coincer les gens.

**11:11pm - Pff, tu ne réussiras jamais à soutirer la moindre information sur ma vie. JAMAIS. J'me ferai plus avoir.**

11:12pm - On verra bien.

**11:14pm - Et toi, ta soirée? T'as vu ton mec infidèle?**

11:15pm - Premièrement, c'est pas mon mec. Et oui.

**11:16pm - Raconte!**

11:17pm - Tu vas être déçu.

**11:17pm - Lol. Pourquoi?**

11:18pm - J'lui ai pas coupé les couilles.

**11:19pm - J'savais que t'aurais pas le courage.**

11:20pm - Si on prend en compte que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver en prison et que j'suis pas d'un pure sadisme comme toi, non j'ai pas le courage de faire ce genre de conneries.

**11:21pm - Haha. J'suis pas sadique.**

11:22pm - Étrangement, j'ai de la difficulté à te croire!

**11:23pm - Pff! Bon, allez, raconte ta soirée!**

11:25pm - Bon, puisque ça t'intéresse tant que ça, il m'a invité dans un restaurant TRÈS chic.

**11:25pm - Il a payé j'espère?**

11:26pm - Oui, bien sûr..

**11:27pm - Oh non .. t'es pas sérieuse?**

11:29pm - IL AVAIT OUBLIÉ SON ARGENT!

**11:30pm - OMD! Mais c'est la pire excuse tout droit sortie d'un film!**

11:31pm - Il a dit qu'il me rembourserait à notre prochaine sortie.

**11:33pm - Parce qu'en plus, tu comptes le revoir? Sérieusement, t'as pas d'estime ou j'sais pas quoi, mais ce mec t'as trompé deux fois et en plus, à vos retrouvailles, TU payes le repas.**

11:34pm - Ça arrive des oublis.

**11:35pm - Arrêtes d'essayer de t'en convaincre. Ce mec vaux pas la peine.. Bref. Ensuite?**

11:36pm - Il m'a embrassé avant de partir.

**11:38pm - Dis moi que tu l'as repoussé.**

11:39pm - On peut dire ça comme ça..

**11:40pm - Explique toi .. ?**

11:41pm - Et bien deux secondes après que ses lèvres soient entrées en contact avec les miennes, j'ai commencé à rire comme une folle. J'étais incontrôlable.

**11:43pm - HAHAHA! POURQUOI?**

_« FERME LA FABRAY! J'ESSAIE DE DORMIR MOI! » s'exclama Santana._

_« Excuse moi .. » dit Quinn qui avait peine à arrêter de rire. C'était un vrai "fail"._

11:44pm - C'est de ta faute tu sauras!

**11:45pm - Tu oses mettre le blâme sur moi alors que j'étais pas là?**

11:48pm - J'me suis mise à penser à ce que t'avais dis. Au scénario où je devais l'attacher et lui couper ses parties intimes.

**11:49pm - OMD! Tu penses à moi quand t'embrasse un mec maintenant?**

11:50pm - IDIOT! Dans l'sens que déjà, j'étais mal à l'aise et deuxièmement, j'essayais de me mettre en tête autre chose que le fait qu'il m'ait trompé. Et c'est donc pour ça que j'ai pensé à ton texto.

**11:52pm - Et puis .. il a réagit de quelle façon?**

11:54pm - Imagine toi qu'il est partie dans un état de malaise et de frustration. Il m'a demandé c'qu'il y avait et j'ai pas su quoi lui répondre.

**11:55pm - La vérité peut-être?**

11:57pm - Bah oui, pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça. J'suis sûre que si je lui aurais dit " Bah j'ris parce qu'un copain m'a dit de te couper les couilles", il aurait commencé à rire avec moi et serait venu boire une bière par la suite.

**11:59pm - Qui sait .. **

12:01am - Je ne te connais même pas, je ne sais pas ton nom rien, et tu réussis déjà à gâcher mes rendez-vous galants. C'est pas normal.

**12:03am - C'est un talent naturel chez moi. Ne me remercie pas.**

**12:04am - Hé, j'viens de remarquer. "Copain" Donc, tu considère que j'suis comme un copain?**

12:06am - T'emballes pas, Macho!

**12:08am - Pff, c'est toi qui devrait plutôt être fière de m'avoir dans ta liste de "copains" FANI!**

12:10am - Surement!

12:11am - MERDE! Il est déjà minuit passé! J'devrais aller dormir!

**12:12am - Bonne nuit, FANI!**

12:13am - Bonne nuit mon Macho préféré.

**12:15am - Wow, déjà toute cette affection. J'suis déjà TA préféré dans quelque chose. Dans deux semaines on va probablement se marier à ce rythme là. **

12:17am - Qui sait, t'es peut-être l'homme de ma vie.

**12:19am - Non, j'crois pas haha.**

12:21am - Haha! Byyyyyye!

**12:22am - NOTE À MOI-MÊME ; FANI EST PROBABLEMENT AVEUGLE ou NE PRÊTES PAS ATTENTION À CE QUE J'ÉCRIS.**

12:23am - Rapport?

**12:24am - Je t'ai laissé quelques indices sur MOI. Et t'as toujours rien vue.**

12:26am - Il est bientôt minuit et demi. J'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes! Sois directe!

**12:28am - Disons juste .. que .. ah non, tu mérites pas cette vérité. Tu vas être choquée.**

12:29am - MERDE MACHO! PARLE ou je te torture.

**12:32am - Comment haha?**

12:34am - Je vais t'harceler de textos pour le reste de tes jours.

**12:35am - D'accord, je vais parler. Mais pas parce que tu m'fais peur.**

12:37am - Arrêtes avec le blabla et dis l'information cruciale haha!

**12:39am - Disons juste que .. j'préférerais que tu me considères comme une copine, plutôt qu'un copain. **


	3. R & Q

_UN ÉNORME MERCI POUR TOUS CES REVIEWS. :) Ça donne vraiment envie de continuer la FF. J'suis contente que le style vous plaise._

_Seulement, j'ai une question pour vous. ;) Seriez-vous intéressé qu'il y ait du Brittana en arrière-plan. J'veux dire, que Quinn & Rachel resteraient les deux principales, mais j'm'imaginais bien Quinn demander conseils à Britt & Santana. L'histoire ne serait pas centrée sur elles, mais elles auraient quand même une bonne place pour qui sait .. réunir Rachel & Quinn. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas & que vous préférez que je reste seulement sur Quinn & Rachel, pas de problèmes. :) J'veux juste votre point de vue! Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)_

* * *

_17 juillet 2013_

12:41am - TU TE FOUS DE MOI? T'es une nana?

**12:42am - Hum, non?**

**12:47am - Helllooow? Toujours en vie?**

**12:49am - Eh bien .. j'croyais pas que ma déclaration allait te tuer. **

**12:59am - Ben bonne nuit dans ce cas..**

* * *

**13:11pm - T'es toujours en vie?**

**13:43pm - Je m'inquiète .. j'espère que tu vas bien.**

**22:34pm - Bonne nuit, FANI. **

_18 juillet 2013_

**12:34pm - J'ai rien à faire de ma journée .. donc si t'as envie d'me texter, laisse-toi aller .. **

**22:12pm - Bonne nuit, FANI...**

_19 juillet 2013_

**22:11pm - Allez, texte moi! J'ai attendu toute la journée encore et pas de nouveau. Donne moi au moins signe de vie. **

**22:24pm - Bon, bonne nuit.**

_24 juillet 2013_

**12:00pm - Déjà une semaine .. J'vais abandonner bientôt si c'est tout c'que tu veux.**

12:01pm - Oh, j'croyais que t'avais déjà abandonné. Ça fait cinq jours que tu ne m'avais pas harcelé .. j'me disais que peut-être t'avais compris.

**12:02pm - T'ES PAS MORTE! ANNONCE GÉNÉRALE ; FANI N'EST PAS MORTE!**

**12:05pm - Ehhhhh! Non, ne me refais pas le coup de ne pas répondre pendant 1 semaine! Réponds!**

12:08pm - Du calme! Trois minutes et t'as déjà peur que je ne te réponde pas. Haha. J'ai une vie derrière nos textos, hein.

**12:09pm - Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

**12:13pm - Maintenant tu vas gentiment me dire pourquoi tu m'as ignoré?**

12:14pm - Je ne t'ignorais pas.

**12:15pm - C'était quoi alors?**

12:17pm - J'étais occupée.

**12:19pm - Menteuse.**

12:19pm - Et c'est toi qui me traite de menteuse ..?

**12:21pm - Tu voulais me faire payer pour ne pas t'avoir dis plus rapidement que j'étais une fille?**

12:24pm - Non, tu mens juste à une personne qui en a marre de se faire jouer dans le dos.

**12:28pm - Je ne t'ai pas joué dans l'dos. Tu as cru que j'étais un homme. Je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'en étais un.**

12:29pm - Okay.

**12:32pm - C'est tout?**

12:35pm - Quoi?

**12:38pm - Pas d'excuses pour m'avoir fait poiroter pendant une semaine et m'avoir inquiété?**

12:40pm - Inquiété? Tu ne peux pas t'être inquiétée pour moi. Tu n'me connais même pas.

**12:41pm - T'es vraiment bornée.**

12:45pm - Et toi, menteuse.

**12:46pm - J'ai l'impression d'parler à une gamine de 15 ans.**

12:47pm - Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je n'ai pas 15 ans, justement.

**12:49pm - Bon, j'crois qu'on va arrêter la discussion là pour pas que tu m'ignores encore une semaine. Tu peux me texter ce soir ou tu seras encore TROP occupée?**

12:51pm - D'accord, j'vais essayer de te texter avant d'aller me coucher.

**12:56pm - Promis?**

12:59pm - Promis Matcho ..

**13:01pm - :)**

13:04pm - J'viens d'y penser, je ne peux plus t'appeler Matcho .. T'es une nana.

**13:05pm - J'trouve que ça m'va bien quand même. :)**

13:08pm - T'as pas envie de me dire ton prénom qu'on en finisse avec l'anonymat?

**13:10pm - Tu peux m'appeler Q.**

13:13pm - Ça a un lien avec toi, au moins?

**13:15pm - Ouep! Allez, va faire tes trucs maintenant, que tu puisses être entièrement à moi ce soir!**

13:18pm - Ça sonne sexuel ..

**13:19pm - Prends-le dans l'sens que tu veux ;)**

13:21pm - Arrêtes ou j'vais prendre ça pour de l'harcèlement sexuel.

**13:22pm - Hahaha, c'n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Allez, bonne journée!**

13:23pm - Toi aussi, Q.!

* * *

21:02pm - T'es là? :)

**21:04pm - Oui, j'attendais d'tes nouvelles! Que me vaux ce sourire?**

21:06pm - Boff, pas grand-chose! La vie est belle, c'est tout!

**21:09pm - Compte-moi tout?!**

21:11pm - Bah j'ai passé la journée avec Brody et c'était carrément magique.

**21:14pm - Brody?**

21:14pm - Le mec dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois. Celui avec qui j'ai eu un rendez-vous la semaine passée.

**21:15pm - Oh … Donc, vous êtes de nouveau en couple?**

21:19pm - On a jamais vraiment été en couple .. En fait si, mais c'était plutôt une relation libre.

**21:20pm - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "libre"?**

21:22pm - Tu sais très bien ce que j'veux dire.

**21:23pm - Eh bien, j'savais pas que c'était ton genre ..**

21:24pm - Tu peux pas savoir mon genre, tu m'connais même pas.

**21:29pm - J'te connais pas, mais j'essaie!**

21:30pm - Ouais.

**21:31pm - Bref, explique moi ce que vous avez fais pendant cette journée "magique"!**

21:32pm - Rien de spécial. Sa compagnie était juste parfaite.

**21:33pm - Donc tu lui pardonnes le fait qu'il t'ait trompé?**

21:34pm - Eh bien, comme je viens de te dire, nous avions une relation libre. Et il m'a fait comprendre que nous avions tous les deux le droit de coucher avec qui nous voulions dans ce temps-là .. Et il n'a pas tort.

**21:37pm - Tu vas pas vraiment croire à ces conneries?**

21:38pm - C'est pas des conneries. Remarque .. dans ce temps-là, j'ai moi aussi profité de notre relation libre...

**21:39pm - Et ça il le sait? ..**

21:41pm - Non, lui dire que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant que nous étions ensemble .. bah, il ne me le pardonnerait pas.

**21:43pm - Tu me fais rire tu sais ..**

21:45pm - Pourquoi?

**21:47pm - Toi, tu dois le pardonner. Mais lui, il ne le ferait pas pour toi.**

21:49pm - Tu ne peux pas comprendre ..

**21:50pm - Ouais, t'as raison.**

21:59pm - Bref, on ne va pas se prendre la tête pour ça. Toi, ta journée?

**22:01pm - Rien de spécial. Une journée tranquille. Comme d'hab.**

22:04pm - D'accord. T'es sortie avec ta colocataire?

**22:05pm - Non.**

22:07pm - Okay.

22:10pm - J'peux te poser une question?

**22:11pm - Ouep?**

22:13pm - Toi et ta coloc ..

**22:15pm - Quoi ..?**

22:18pm - Vous .. vous êtes ensembles?

**22:19pm - NON?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça ..?**

22:21pm - Du calme! C'était juste une question comme ça ..

**22:22pm - Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser à ça, sérieusement?**

22:24pm - Tu ne m'as toujours pas parler de mecs dans ta vie, donc j'me suis dis que t'étais peut-être aux femmes ..

**22:25pm - Pfff, je ne suis VRAIMENT pas intéressée par les femmes.**

22:26pm - Okay, fin de la discussion sur ce sujet. J'étais juste curieuse.

**22:28pm - Si je ne t'ai pas parlé d'hommes, c'est bien parce que tu ne me l'a pas demandé.**

22:30pm - Bon et bien, je te le demande officiellement! Parle moi de tes relations .. ?

**22:31pm - Pour tout te dire, en ce moment il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ma vie.**

22:33pm - T'as un passé difficile avec l'amour?

**22:35pm - On peut dire ça comme ça.**

22:39pm - Explique toi .. J'veux te connaître un peu plus.

**22:41pm - Eh bien j'ai passé de des jeunes qui ne voulaient que du sexe aux hommes un peu trop vieux. Et là j'en suis à me demander ce que je veux réellement.**

22:45pm - Oh, je vois. Donc maintenant t'es méfiante?

**22:47pm - Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.**

22:48pm - Écoutes, t'es jeune (enfin, je crois haha), t'as toute la vie pour trouver l'amour.

**22:49pm - J'ai peut-être 99 ans et tu ne le saurais même pas ..**

22:50pm - Je mérite de savoir ton âge au moins?

**22:51pm - Tu me dis la tienne avant.**

22:55pm - Haha, j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler avec un enfant, tu sais?

**22:56pm - Allez, dis!**

22:58pm - Je te donne quatre choix .. tu choisis l'âge que tu préfères. ;)

22:59pm - 16, 18, 29, 33.

**23:01pm - Pff, comment veux-tu que je sâche ..**

23:03pm - Tu ne me dis pas ton nom, je ne te dirai pas mon âge.

**23:05pm - Tu connais la première lettre de mon nom. Tu sais que je suis une fille. Tu sais que j'habite à NY. Et que je suis célibataire.**

**23:06pm - Moi, je sais juste que t'es une fille et que t'es sur le point d'être en couple. **

**23:07pm - Tu pourrais au moins me donner tes initiales & ton âge .. non?**

23:09pm - OHHH! Ton nom commence par Q? Merci de l'indice! ;)

**23:10pm - Merde .. j'ai pas pensé. Rahhh, allez! Donne au moins la première lettre de ton nom.**

23:11pm - R.

**23:12pm - Tu me mens probablement haha!**

23:14pm - Non, promis!

**23:15pm - Je peux avoir ton âge maintenant?**

23:18pm - C'est à ton tour de me dire quelque chose sur toi.

**23:19pm - Tu veux jouer à ce jeu?**

23:20pm - Poriquoi pas?

23:20pm - *Pourquoi

**23:21pm - D'accord. C'est une bonne façon d'apprendre à se connaître.**

**23:22pm - Tu veux que je commence?**

**23:29pm - T'es là?**

**23:56pm - Bon, tu t'es probablement endormie. Bonne nuit ..**

_25 juillet 2013_

12:03am - Excuse moi .. Brody vient d'arriver ..

**12:04am - J'vais vous laisser faire vos trucs.**

12:05am - J'm'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne. Il était tout prêt de chez moi et il a décidé de venir me voir sur un coup de tête.

**12:07am - Pas de problème. À demain. Amusez-vous bien.**

12:09am - On pourra faire notre "jeu" demain?

**12:12am - On s'en reparle! Bonne nuit. xxx**

12:13am - … Bonne nuit, Q.

* * *

13:02pm - Allo!

**13:04pm - Salut! Tu vas bien?**

13:06pm - Ouep, comme toujours. & toi?

**13:08pm - Bien sûr que je vais bien ;)**

13:15pm - Excuse moi de t'avoir abandonné comme ça hier soir ..

**13:19pm - Non, c'est normal que ton couple réel passe avant une "amitié" par textos.**

13:20pm - Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu mets amitié entre guillemets?

**13:24pm - C'est toi même qui m'a fait comprendre que nous étions juste deux étrangères qui se parlaient par textos.**

13:25pm - On se connait à peine, oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'étais encore fâchée que tu m'aies menti sur le fait que tu sois une femme. Donc je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

**13:28pm - T'as pas besoin de te justifier.**

13:29pm - Okay.

13:34pm - On peut faire notre jeu?

**13:35pm - Non, j'suis très occupée. Peut-être une autre fois. Bonne journée. J'espère que ta nuit avec Brody s'est bien passée.**

13:36pm - Q .. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es jalouse de je ne sais pas quoi? Tu préfères que j'arrête de te parler de lui? Est-ce qu'il te rappel un de tes anciens copains et c'est pour ça que tu ne l'aimes pas?

**13:38pm - Non, j'ai pas le temps de parler aujourd'hui. Bye.**

13:41pm - Okay. Bye! Passe une belle journée! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles ce soir, si t'as le temps!

* * *

20:58pm - Est-ce que t'es moins occupée?

**21:14pm - Ouais, j'ai terminé tout ce que j'avais à faire.**

21:18pm - T'as envie de discuter un peu ou … !?

**21:19pm - Ouais, pourquoi pas!**

21:21pm - Je sais que je vais paraître harcelante, mais on peut le faire ce jeu?

**21:23pm - Mouais, ça va passer le temps. Seulement si tu promets de dire la vérité sur tout..**

21:24pm - Je te le promets, Q.

**21:26pm - Bon, puisque tu veux tant "jouer", tu commences à me dire une vérité à ton sujet!**

21:28pm - J'ai failli me marier à mes dix-sept ans.

**21:29pm - Ouch, c'est jeune**!

21:30pm - Je sais .. Mais j'étais prête. On peut mettre une règle à ce jeu?

**21:31pm - Ouep, laquelle?**

21:34pm - Ne pas juger.

**21:35pm - Pas de problème.**

21:35pm - À ton tour.

**21:36 pm - J'ai fais partie d'un glee club pendant trois ans.**

21:37 pm - Hééé! Moi aussi :)

21:38 pm - Je suis végétarienne.

**21:40 pm - Pour vrai? Tu manques quelque chose! Le bacon, c'est la vie!**

21:41 pm - Si tu le dis. ;)

**21:42 pm - J'ai déjà été cheerleader. :)**

21:45 pm - Sympa. :) C'est drôle comment tu me rappel quelqu'un. :P

**21:46 pm - C'est un compliment?**

21:47 pm - Très!

21:48 pm - Je connais le répertoire des comédies musicales de Broadway par coeur.

**21:49 pm - T'es une chanteuse?**

21:50 pm - Ouais, si on veut. Enfin, c'est ce que je veux devenir.

**21:55 pm - J'espère pouvoir t'entendre chanter un de ces jours. **

21:56 pm - Qui sait .. par téléphone peut-être bientôt.

**21:57 pm - Oh, donc t'es intéressée à ce que l'on ait une vraie amitié?**

21:59 pm - Pourquoi pas .. j'te trouve sympa. :)

**22:00 pm - Hann, cool. J'm'attendais pas à ça ..**

22:03 pm - T'es étonnée?

**22:05 pm - Ouais, mais positivement. ;)**

**22:08 pm - Bref, on le continue ce jeu?**

**22: 14 pm - Hello?**

**22:18 pm - Bon, tu me refais le coup?**

22: 19 pm - Brody est encore là ..

**22:21 pm - Dis lui de partir parce que tu es occupée haha! :P**

22:24 pm - On se reparle demain, d'accord?

**22:28 pm - Bah ouais.**

22:29 pm - Tu sais ce que je vais faire pour que tu me pardonnes?

**22:31 pm - Non, quoi? Lui donner un coup de pied au cul et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole? ;)**

22:31 pm - Non, encore mieux!

22:32 pm - Rachel .. Rachel Berry. C'est mon nom. ;) Ne dis pas que je ne tiens pas à toi après ça .. :)

22:34 pm - Q?

22:35 pm - J'croyais que ça te ferait plaisir haha! À demain! Excuse moi, bonne nuit. xxx

_Quinn cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Rachel Berry, Brody, Barbra Streisand, deux pères gais. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant... Non, c'était impossible. Tout cela était probablement une ÉNORME coïncidence .. _

_« Hey .. Santana... »_

_« Ouais? » lui répondit son amie._

_« Tu peux me donner le numéro de Berry? »_

_« Pourquoi? Tu veux reprendre contact après toutes les bêtises que tu lui as chanté? »_

_« Arrêtes .. j'veux juste son numéro. »_

_« J'ai pas que ça à faire. Britt' vient me chercher dans moins de trente minutes et je n'ai même pas encore pris ma douche. Prends mon téléphone. Il est sur le lit et t'as qu'à chercher dans ma liste de contacts. » cria Santana de la salle de bains. _

_« Tu trouves pas qu'il est tard pour sortir? »_

_« Hé, t'es pas ma mère Fabray! »_

_« Bon, merci! » dit-elle en prenant la téléphone. _

_Tremblante, elle se dirigea dans les contacts. A … B - Berry, Rachel. Elle appuya et compara son numéro à celui de "l'inconnue" qu'elle textait depuis quelques temps. Les numéros étaient identiques._


	4. MENSONGES & VÉRITÉS

Merci de m'avoir donné votre point de vue sur le Brittana. :) Au fil des chapitres, elles vont tranquillement apparaître dans le décor un peu plus.

**HiHoCheerio** ; Haha, non. Ça va prendre un BON BOUT DE TEMPS. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi après ce chapitre. :P

**Grimm** ; Hum, attends toi à ce que l'histoire dure plus de vingt chapitres. :) Désolée si tu trouves ça trop long hahaha. :)

**Rach'Bou** ; Attends toi à ce que Rachel ne le sâche pas avant un bon bout de temps. Quinn sera un peu hypocrite en lui cachant ce secret. :)

Et sinon, merci beaucoup à tous les autres avec vos reviews, JE VOUS ADORE. Après avoir vue autant que reviews positives, j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 4 plus rapidement. (: Et qui sait, le chapitre 5 pourrait venir rapidement.

Si vous avez des questions, ne vous gênez pas. Et des propositions aussi. :) BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

12:13pm - Hello! :)

**12:15pm - Hey, Rachel!**

12:18pm - Oh, tu te souviens de mon nom? Puisque hier tu n'as eu la moindre réaction, j'me suis dis que tu n'avais pas reçu mon texto. J'ai eu un brin d'espoir.

**12:19pm - Un brin d'espoir? Tu regrettes m'avoir dis ton prénom?**

12:22pm - J'ai encore des doutes. T'es peut-être l'un de ces prédateurs sexuels Oups, "prédatrice", excuse moi. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

**12:22pm - Promis, j'suis loin d'être ça.**

12:23pm - D'accord. J'te donne une confiance aveugle alors.

**12:24pm - Merci.**

_Il y avait cette hésitation à chaque message envoyé. Quinn se demandait elle-même pourquoi elle ne lui dévoilait pas son identité._

**12:25pm - Bref, comment s'est passée ta soirée avec Brody?**

12:26pm - Merveilleusement bien. :)

**12:26pm - T'as aucun détail croustillant à me faire part?**

12:27pm - Peut-être .. mais j'ai toujours cette impression que t'as peut-être 16 ans, voir moins. J'voudrais pas effrayer ton esprit prude. ;)

**12:28pm - Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai peur de rien haha.**

12:29pm - Hé .. c'était une façon subtile de te demander ton âge en échange de mon résumé de notre soirée d'hier. :)

**12:30pm - J'avais compris. J'essayais juste de me la jouer innocente..**

12:31pm - Haha! Donc? Ton âge .. sinon, tu sais rien.

**12:32pm - 18 ans. Bientôt 19. T'as besoin de mon certificat de naissance pour le confirmer?**

12:33pm - Haha, comme t'es drôle. T'es toute jeune. :P

**12:33pm - Oh, parce que t'es vieille?**

12:34pm - Non.

**12:35pm - Alors?**

12:36pm - Même âge que toi, chère.

**12:38pm - Hé bien, magnifique hasard que nous avons là!**

12:39pm - Ouep!

**12:40pm - Alors, raconte!**

12:41pm - Il m'a officiellement demandé de nous remettre ensemble. Mais sans le "libre" dans la relation.

_La dispute entre Quinn et Rachel remontait à quelques mois déjà. Et justement, la cause n'était nul autre que Brody. C'était probablement la raison pourquoi Quinn semblait perdre patience dès que Rachel parlait positivement du jeune homme.. Elle jouait encore l'inconnue alors qu'elle pouvait dire sa vraie identité. Seulement, elle savait que lui dire toute la vérité serait probablement la chose la plus idiote qu'elle ferait de toute sa vie. Lui dire "Hey .. en passant c'est Quinn" lui apporterait le malheur de perdre Rachel à nouveau. Tandis que là, elle pouvait tout savoir sur sa relation avec Brody._

**12:42pm - Oh, j'suis contente pour toi. :)**

12:43pm - Onhh, c'est gentil. J'm'attendais à une réaction négative.

**12:44pm - Si on veut devenir amies, faut se supporter. :)**

12:45pm - Tu as entièrement raison. Bon, je te laisse. Brody m'emmène manger au "Palm Restaurant". :) Bonne journée. :P

**12:47pm - Toi aussi! Tu sais, c'est une mauvaise idée de me dire où tu t'en vas. :)**

12:49pm - Hum juste comme ça .. il y a plusieurs "Palm Restaurant" dans le monde. :)

**12:49pm - Ouais, t'as raison!**

_Google - Google Maps - Itinéraire. NYADA Palm Restaurant. Quinn s'écrasa dans son lit. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était en train de se transformer en espionne. Le restaurant se trouvait environ à six minutes de la NYADA. Quel charmeur ce Brody. C'était presqu'un voyage au centre de la Terre. Hésitante, elle entra son adresse en direction du Palm Restaurant. Dix minutes de voiture. Non sûre d'elle, son regard s'arrêta sur ses clefs. Elles semblaient étrangement beaucoup plus attirantes que normalement. Et oui, elle allait probablement faire l'irréparable._

* * *

**13:04pm - Au fait, texte moi dès que t'es libre ce soir. :)**

13:05pm - Pas de problèmes .. Mais si tu veux on peut parler un peu. J'suis à l'avance à notre rendez-vous. :)

De l'intérieur de sa voiture, de l'autre côté du chemin, Quinn observait Rachel. Une chance que cette dernière avait pris une table collée contre les fenêtres. De là, elle pouvait apercevoir la jeune brunette seule, désemparée. Était-elle vraiment à l'avance? Brody était peut-être en retard? En fait, Quinn était venue pour lui parler. C'était l'occasion non? Peut-être, mais son corps n'acceptait pas de sortir de la voiture.

**13:06pm - Bien sûr. :) De quoi as-tu envie de parler?**

13:07pm - De toi? Hum, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui?

**13:07pm - Pas grand-chose à vrai dire!**

13:09pm - Tu passes toutes les journées de ton été à rien faire?

**13:10pm - Ouais, j'ai besoin de repos. Et j'suis nouvelle dans le coin et ma colocataire est très souvent occupée. Donc voilà le résultat.**

13:12pm - On devrait faire quelque chose bientôt, tu ne crois pas?

**13:14pm - T'es sérieuse?**

13:15pm - Bah ouais, pourquoi pas? :)

**13:18pm - Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?**

13:19pm - Oui, vraiment. Ça me ferait du bien d'élagir mes relations. Ces temps-ci, je semble en perdre beaucoup plus qu'en acquérir. Surtout en amitié.

_Son coeur s'arrêta quelques secondes de battre. Quinn se sentait incluse dans cette déclaration. Quinn & Rachel avait entretenu une excellente amitié depuis plusieurs mois. Et maintenant .. plus rien. Ce n'était pas facile pour Quinn. Et c'était probablement la même chose pour la brunette._

**13:21pm - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**

13:22pm - Et bien que j'ai besoin de nouvelles personnes dans ma vie. J'en ai marre de me ramasser toute seule.

**13:23pm - Ouais, je comprends. J'me sens un peu comme ça moi aussi. J'ai perdu une amie très proche.**

13:25pm - Pourquoi?

**13:26pm - Parce que je n'acceptais pas ses choix.**

13:28pm - Et tu le regrettes?

**13:29pm - Plus que tout, à vrai dire.**

13:30pm - Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour reconquérir son amitié?

**13:31pm - Je n'en sais rien.**

13:32pm - T'as peur?

**13:33pm - .. De quoi veux-tu que j'aie peur haha!**

13:34pm - D'être rejetée.

_Son coeur s'arrêta encore une fois. Le fait de voir son visage, ses sourires, sa tristesse, ses réactions en plus de voir ce qu'elle écrivait, c'était trop. Elle n'était pas prête à tout ça. Ah, si seulement Rachel savait à qui elle parlait .._

**13:35pm - Non, je n'ai pas peur de ça.**

13:36pm - Je me rappel lors de nos première conversations, tu m'as dit que ton père t'avais rejeté. Pourquoi, je ne le sais pas. Mais j'suis sûre que tu en es restée marquée. Et que c'est pour ça que t'as peur de donner ta confiance aux autres. Et que maintenant, tu ne fais plus les premiers cas pour récupérer une relation.

**13:39pm - Tu me connais déjà, sans me connaître. Et ça m'fais peur.**

13:40pm - C'est peut-être une bonne chose, non?

**13:41pm - Non, au contraire. Tu sembles trop bien me cerner. Et tu vas finir par te rendre compte que t'as fais une énorme erreur en voulant apprendre à me connaître.**

13:43pm - Pff, ne dis pas de conneries.

**13:44pm - Bref, Brody est arrivé?**

13:45pm - Hum oui, justement il vient d'arriver! Bonne journée!

**13:46pm - Bye..**

_Quinn observait par la fenêtre. Personne ne l'avait rejoint. Rachel regardait le fond de son verre d'eau. Pourquoi Rachel venait-elle de mentir à une "inconnue"? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait cette fierté depuis toujours. Peut-être parce qu'en fait, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer une chose ; tout ceux qui l'avait mise en garde contre Brody avait eu raison. Et là, elle se retrouvait seule. La main de Quinn agrippa la poignée de sa porte de voiture. Elle déposa un pied à l'extérieur. Et puis l'autre. Et la voilà, qu'elle était à l'intérieur du "Palm Restaurant". Son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir, encore une fois. Elle voulait aller admettre la vérité à son ancienne amie. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle avança, passant devant la table de Rachel. Son corps se figea et puis, elle se retourna._

**« Rachel!? »**

« Quinn .. » _dit-elle figée, ne sachant pas si elle devait se lever et lui faire une accolade._

**« Ça fait longtemps .. »**

« Vraiment. »

_Moment de silence._

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »**

« Hum, j'étais sur le point de partir. »

**« Mais .. tu n'as même pas encore mangé? »** _dit Quinn qui regardait les ustensiles et l'assiette vide de Rachel._

_Un autre moment de silence, mais cette fois-ci, Rachel mettait sa petite veste en même temps._

« Écoutes, je dois y aller. »

**« Rach .. toi & moi .. on est ok, hein? »**

_Un malaise s'installa, mais Rachel ne se fit pas prier pour dire la vérité. Elle semblait déjà être dans une humeur de merde, que cette question ne semblait pas l'avoir aidé._

« Non, Quinn. Au contraire. »

**« Rach .. »**

_Elles quittèrent toutes les deux le restaurant. Direction leur appartement sans se retourner, leur permettant d'avoir une journée de plus à ajouter à leur calendrier des mauvaises._

* * *

_Hésitante, Quinn n'était pas sûre si elle devait envoyer un texto à Rachel. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire la vérité. Et elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. C'était à se demander si en fait, Quinn n'avait pas toujours été un peu dépendante de son amie._

**19:21pm - Et puis? Passée une belle journée?**

19:24pm - Non, pas vraiment.

**19:25pm - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? À moins que tu n'ais pas envie d'en parler, je comprendrais!**

19:28pm - J'ai croisé une ancienne "amie".

**19:29pm- Vous vous êtes disputées?**

19:30pm - Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai juste été un peu "conne".

_Quinn ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un énorme sourire et de dire à voix haute; "ça, tu peux l'dire"._

_« Tu t'parles toute seule maintenant, Fabray? » demanda Santana de l'autre côté de la pièce?_

_« Ouais, t'as tout compris. »_

_« Ouhh, t'es de mauvaise humeur? »_

_« Pas du tout! »_

_« Parfait. Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te demander! »_

_« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? »_

_« Brittany vient ce soir .. »_

_« T'es en train de me demander de passer la soirée à l'extérieur parce que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec Britt? »_

_« Ouais, c'est carrément ça. »_

_« Il pleut à l'extérieur. Et je n'ai nulle part où aller. »_

_« S'il te plaît .. »_

_« J'vais passer la soirée dans le salon à écouter la télévision super FORT. »_

_« M'ouep. Remarque ces derniers temps, t'as la tête ailleurs. T'as enfin trouvé l'homme de ta vie .. par textos. J'suis fière de toi, Fabray. »_

_« La ferme. » dit Quinn qui quitta la pièce afin de s'installer dans le salon._

**19:46pm - Excuse moi, j'étais occupée à bâtir un abri contre la soirée que ma colocataire et sa copine vont passer.**

19:48pm - Haha, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

**19:49pm - Elles s'envoient au moins 4-5 fois en l'air par nuit. Tu vois l'genre?**

19:50pm - OHHHHH! J'avais raison à moitié la dernière fois! Ta colocataire est lesbienne. J'suis fière. Tu viens de faire ma journée. (:

_"Je viens peut-être de faire ta journée, mais c'est moi qui a en l'a en partie détruit aussi. " se dit Quinn._

**19:51pm - Contente de te faire sourire dans ce cas. :)**

**19:54pm - Bref, on parlait de ton amie ..**

19:55pm - Ouais, bref, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

**19:59pm - Explique moi pourquoi tu dis que t'as été "conne".**

20:01pm - J'ai réagis excessivement.

**20:02pm - Et tu t'en veux?**

20:02pm - Oui, quand même. Et nous ne nous étions pas croisées depuis plusieurs mois en plus.

**20:03pm - Qui sait .. peut-être vas-tu la recroiser?**

20:04pm - Ça me surprendrait. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus rien savoir.

20:05pm - En fait, non. J'crois qu'elle l'a deviné.

**20:06pm - Arrêtes. Peut-être qu'elle a mal pris ta réaction, mais qu'elle espère que tu reprennes contact avec elle un bon jour.**

20:08pm - En fait, j'ai une très bonne amie qui pourrait au moins me donner son numéro de téléphone.

_Elle arrêta de respirer quelques secondes. MERDE._

**20:09pm - Hum, c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt. Laisse lui le temps de se remettre de votre "dispute", non?**

20:10pm - Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. J'vais attendre un peu.

_Ouff.. Quinn avait eu chaud sur celle-là. _

**20:11pm - Bon, tu ne mas pas parlé de ton repas avec Brody!**

20:12pm - Oh, rien de spécial. Nous avons mangé et nous sommes partis.

**20:13pm - C'est tout?**

_Quinn essayait de comprendre pourquoi Rachel lui mentait. Pourtant elles se considéraient comme deux inconnues, alors dire la vérité ne devrait pas affecter sa fierté, non?_

20:14pm - Oui, il était occupé aujourd'hui.

**20:15pm - D'accord. Je vois.**

20:16pm - Les cris ont commencé?

**20:18pm - Quoi?!**

20:19pm - Ta coloc et sa copine?

**20:20pm - Hahahaha, non!**

20:21pm - Courage, je suis avec toi!

**20:22pm - Merci de ton soutient. :)**

20:24pm - Dis .. t'as skype?

**20:25pm - Oui, pourquoi?**

20:28pm - Pour savoir.

**20:29pm - Oui, moi aussi je demande souvent aux gens dans la rue ; "Vous avez un skype" juste pour savoir. C'est mon plaisir, dans la vie.**

20:30pm - Haha, arrêtes de te foutre de moi. Bon, c'est vrai. J'voulais savoir si t'avais envie de m'ajouter?

**20:31pm - Oui, pourquoi pas.**

_"MERDE! Si on s'ajoute et qu'elle demande la caméra .. TOUT EST TERMINÉ. -' " pensa Quinn._

**20:32pm - Donne moi ton adresse. :)**

20:34pm - don't-rain-on-my-barbra

**20:36pm - HAHAHAHA! T'es pas sérieuse?**

20:40pm - Ris autant que tu veux.

_Quinn se rappela que son adresse contenait son nom. Elle prit quelques minutes afin de se créer un nouveau compte._

**20:49pm - Voilà, tu devrais recevoir une demande. :)**

20:51pm - q-trinity-creepy .. c'est toi?

**20:52pm - Ouais. T'as un problème contre mon adresse?**

20:56pm - Non, ça confirme juste que t'es un peu dérangée.

**20:58pm - Héhé, tu m'aimes quand même. :)**

_Quinn coura jusqu'à la cuisine afin d'aller chercher un élément manquant._

_rachel_barbra_berry vous invite à une conversation vidéo. ACCEPTER / REFUSER_

_Quinn accepta, s'étant préparée à la demande. Au moment où les deux apparaissaient sur l'écran de l'autre, Rachel écrit._

**rachel_barbra_berry**

BORDEL! T'étais obligée de me faire une peur comme ça? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un sac sur la tête?

_À suivre .. ;)_


	5. BAACON STRIPS & RBB

Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tous ces commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur. :) Ça fait du bien de vous voir toujours autant intéressé après chaque chapitre et de voir que vous ne décrochez pas. Et j'vous donne un petit indice ; dans moins de cinq chapitres, Rachel connaître l'identité de la personne à qui elle parle. Mais est-ce que ce sera Quinn qui lui dira? Continuez de lire. Vous verrez. :)

BREF, continuez de me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)

* * *

**baacon strips**

J'me suis dis que ce serait amusant.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Très amusant. Maintenant t'as vue mon visage et moi j'vois que des cheveux blonds.

**baacon strips**

Le prends pas comme ça.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Pouvons-nous au moins mettre les micros?

**baacon strips**

NON!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Pourquoi?

**baacon strips**

Parce que. Peut-être une autre fois. Si tu promets de chanter.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Pff, m'ouais. toi t'as l'droit d'savoir mon nom et d'voir mon visage et moi, nada.

**baacon strips **

J'te promets que tu seras récompensée plus tard.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

J'vais avoir droit à une danse sensuelle?

**baacon strips**

Arrêtes de rêver haha! :)

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Haha, même au travers de ce sac, j'peux voir que tu ris.

**baacon strips**

T'as raison.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Bref, puisque c'est comme ça, on enlève les caméras?

**baacon strips**

Ben non, pourquoi?

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Ben écoutes, y'a que toi qui peut admirer mon incroyable beauté.

**baacon strips**

Ouhh, on aime se venter.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Quoi? T'es en train de dire que j'suis horrible?

**baacon strips**

Pas du tout!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Sâche que c'est très intimidant de se montrer à une inconnue.

**baacon strips**

Je sais. T'as les rouges depuis .. 4 minutes. Depuis le début de la conversation.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Arrêtes t'es pas drôle!

**baacon strip****s**

Tu ris pourtant.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Rahhh, je te déteste!

**baacon strips**

Tu souris pourtant! :)

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Allez, enlève le sac!

**baacon strips**

C'est pas une bonne idée.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Donne moi une bonne raison.

**baacon strips**

Hum, tu pourrais être déçue!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Jamais. J'suis sûre que t'es super belle. :)

**baacon strips**

Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça?

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Instinct féminin, chère.

**baacon strips**

Et moi, je dis que je ne te montrai pas mon visage aujourghuai.

**baacon strips**

Mon Dieu ; aujourd'hui* Désolée.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Okay.

**baacon strips**

Oh .. fais pas cette tête!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Quelle tête?

**baacon strips**

Cette tête. Tu fais du boudin. Enfin .. du faux boudin haha.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Ben promets que la prochaine fois, j'entendrai au moins ta voix.

**baacon strips**

Promis!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Merci. :)

En fait .. j'viens de me rendre compte de ton "baacon stripes".

**baacon strips**

Quoi? T'aimes pas mon pseudo hahahaha?

**rachel_barbra_berry**

On peut dire ça comme ça. :P

**baacon strips**

Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que le bacon, C'EST LA VIE, bordel? (a) :)

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Hahaha!

**baacon strips**

Bref, moi j'vais bientôt aller dormir je crois.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Il n'est que 21h30.

**baacon strips**

J'suis fatiguée.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

T'as oublié que ta coloc et sa petite amie vont s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit?

**baacon strips**

Merde! J'avais complètement oubliée.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Tu vas devoir dormir sur le canapé?

**baacon strips**

J'crois bien.

Hey! Attends deux minutes, je te reviens!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Okay!

**baacon strips**

Je suis de retour. :)

**rachel_barbra_berry**

J'avais deviné dès que je t'ai vue devant la caméra haha!

**baacon strips**

Héhé :)

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces ciseaux? Tu vas pas te suicider devant la caméra là j'espère!?

**baacon strips**

J'suis en train de suffoquer, idiote!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Enlève le foutu sac dans ce cas?

**baacon strips**

Non, j'ai une meilleure idée!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

T'es pas sérieusement en train de faire un trou dans ton sac de plastique pour respirer?

**baacon strips**

Ben oui!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

T'es complètement tarée!

**baacon strips**

Ouais! Mais au moins ça t'fais rire. ;)

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Ouais, tu marques un point :)

**baacon strips**

Quelqu'un à la porte?

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Comment tu sais? Je reviens!

**baacon strips**

T'as viré ta tête en sursautant, vers la porte haha!

Parfait, je t'attends chère.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Je vais devoir y aller!

**baacon strips**

Tu me fais toujours le coup.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Je sais et j'suis désolée!

**baacon strips**

Non, pas de problèmes. J'commence à m'y habituer.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Ahhhhhhhhh, je me déteste de te faire ça!

**baacon strips**

Arrêtes, t'en fais pas.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Bon, bonne chance avec ta coloc!

**baacon strip****s**

Merciiiiiii!

Bonne soirée!

_Avant de fermer sa caméra, Rachel s'excusa d'un sourire triste et d'un au revoir. Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir enfin capable de respirer, ayant retiré le sac de sur sa tête. Elle d'endormie en moins de trente minutes, avec des bouchons dans les oreilles. Elle était prévoyante. Ce fut environ trois heures plus tard, qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, à la réception d'un texto._

_27 juillet 2013_

12:49am - Tu dors?

**12:50am - Non & toi?**

12:51am - T'as un humour vraiment emmerdant des fois, tu sais? :)

**12:51am - Oui, je sais. ;)**

**12:53am - Bon, pourquoi tu me textes à cette heure?**

12:53am - Oh, si je te dérange, tu me le dis, hein?

**12:54am - Non, c'est pas ça!**

12:55am - Je m'emmerdais. Brody dort à côté et moi, j'arrive pas à dormir.

**12:56am - Ah, c'était ENCORE lui à la porte?**

12:57am - Comment ça, ENCORE?

**12:59am - Ben, c'est toujours lui. C'est juste ça haha!**

12:59am - Bref, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai pas envie de parler de lui!

**1:00am - Pourquoi?**

1:02am - Parce que, bon!

**1:03am - Ohhhhh! Du calme! J'arrive juste pas à m'enlever de la tête que vous venez probablement de vous envoyer en l'air.**

1:04am - Hahaha, arrêtes de penser à ça!

**1:04am - J'suis incapable! Les jours d'avant, quand tu me parlais de lui, c'était moins pire. Mais la j'ai vue ton visage, donc j'peux t'imaginer. **

_Ahhh Quinn. Elle savait qu'elle devait en mettre un peu pour faire comme si elle n'avait jamais vue le visage de Rachel avant la veille._

1:05am - J'oublierai jamais notre première conversation sur skype. Tu mériterais un oscar pour ton sac sur la tête!

**1:09am - Merci! Merci beaucoup .. je sais! :P**

**1:10am - Bref, à part vous être envoyé en l'air, vous avez fais quoi de bon?**

1:11am - Tu veux la vérité toute crue?

**1:12am - Oui, c'est ce que je préfère!**

1:14am - Bon, il est arrivé. Il avait des excuses à me faire à propos de quelque chose. Et puis on s'est envoyé en l'air trois fois.

**1:15am - ERREUR, ERREUR. NON, POURQUUUOOOI!**

1:15am - Haha, tu m'as dit tout vouloir savoir!

**1:18am - Je regrette. La prochaine fois, j'veux absolument rien savoir. x)**

1:19am - Pas de problèmes!

1:21am - En passant, j'voulais te demander .. Puisque je t'ai promis de chanter pour toi .. y'a une chanson en particulier que tu voudrais entendre?

**1:22am - Oh, j'ai même le droit de choisir?**

1:24am - Si t'es gentille jusqu'à notre première conversation audio, ouii!

**1:25am - Bon, je vais y penser et je te reviens là-dessus cette semaine!**

1:28am - Aucun problème chère!

1:29am - BORDEL j'en ai marre! Il ronfle comme un train.

**1:31am - Pff, te plains pas! Ça fait deux heures que je les entends comme si j'étais à côté d'elles. Elles m'ont réveillé une dizaine de fois.**

1:32am - T'aurais dû venir chez moi! J'aurais pas endurer ses ronflements parce que si t'aurais été là, je l'aurais mis à la porte. Et toi, t'aurais pas entendu leurs cris toute la nuit.

**1:33am - Ça aurait été une excellente idée! :)**

1:33am - Faudrait faire ça bientôt, tu ne crois pas?

**1:35am - Oui, pourquoi pas!**

1:38am - Mais bon, d'ici là j'suis obligée de voir ton visage avant.

**1:39am - Tu préfères pas avoir la surprise sur le moment?**

1:40am - Non, j'ai toujours peur que tu sois un pervers.

**1:40am - Bon Dieu, arrêtes de croire ça!**

1:41am - Non! J'ai toujours pas de preuve que ce n'est pas le cas!

**1:42am - Oh, c'est sûr que les cheveux blonds que tu voyais dépasser du sac tantôt, c'était des faux hein? Et mes seins, deux balles de tenis, voilà!**

1:45am - Non, tes seins paraissaient vrais!

**1:46am - Tu viens pas vraiment de dire ça?**

1:47am - Bah oui, pourquoi?

**1:49am - OMD! T'as pas vraiment pris le temps de fixer mes seins sur caméra pour savoir s'ils allaient l'air vrai ou non?**

1:50am - Oui, pourquoi? :)

**1:51am - Et après ça .. c'est moi la folle perverse.**

1:52am - Hé, c'est normal de "juger" une personne!

**1:53am - Oui, juger la personne en tant que tel, c'est normal. Mais juger mes seins, c'est pas normal!**

1:55am - Hé, je t'ai fais un compliment.

**1:55am - C'est un compliment se faire dire que nos seins ont l'air vrai?**

1:56am - Bah oui!

**1:57am - Tant qu'à y être, la première fois où on va se voir, tu les toucheras pour être sûr qu'ils sont VRAIMENT vrais! ;) On ne peut jamais être sûr.**

1:59am - Non, je crois que ça va aller.

**2:00am - Tu ne veux pas les toucher hahaha?**

2:01am - Non, on fera ça plus simplement. T'auras qu'à me les montrer.

**2:02am - Oh my god. Okay, la discussion est en train de déraper. J'ai presque peur.**

2:03am - Haha, j'fais juste rigoler.

**2:04am - Une chance. :)**

2:05am - Tant qu'à être dans le sujet, t'as jamais pensé à le faire avec une fille?

**2:06am - NOOOOOON! Pourquoi?**

2:07am - Tu en parles comme si c'était la fin du monde!

**2:09am - Non, c'est pas ça.**

2:10am - C'est quoi alors?

**2:11am - Bah je sais pas .. c'est pas mon truc!**

2:12am - Tu serais surprise de savoir que c'est le fantasme de plusieurs nanas!

**2:13am - Ben j'veux pas te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le mien!**

2:14am - D'accord.

**2:15am - Et toi?**

2:16am - Moi, j'me dis ce qui arrive, arrivera!

_Quinn fut sur le coup un peu surprise de sa réponse, mais répondit rapidement quand même. Rachel qui se la jouait un peu bisexuelle sur les bords? C'était tout nouveau!_

**2:19am - J'aime ta mentalité. :)**

2:20am - :)

**2:21am - Bon, ce serait peut-être le temps d'essayer de dormir à nouveau, non?**

2:21am - Oui, t'as raison!

2:22am - J'ai juste une petite question pour toi, avant d'aller dormir!

**2:22am - Je suis de toute écoute!**

2:22am - Tu crois qu'on a une chance de se rencontrer en vrai dans moins d'un mois?

**2:23am - Pourquoi cette question?**

2:24am - Juste pour savoir. J'aime savoir à quoi m'attendre!

**2:25am - Tu veux une réponse honnête?**

2:26am - Oui, s'il te plaît.

**2:27am - Oui, ce sera probablement d'ici un mois. J'ai même l'impression que ça va se faire très rapidement.**

2:28am - GÉNIAL! :) Bonne nuit! :) xxx

**2:29am - Bonne nuit Rachel!**

**2:31am - En passant, je ne te l'ai pas dit pendant notre conversation skype, mais t'es super jolie. :) xxx**


	6. AUDIO & VIDÉO

Hello! Oui, encore un update quand même assez rapide. J'avais envie de faire ce petit chapitre avant le prochain parce l'autre, sera beaucoup plus long.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours VRAIMENT plaisir, vous n'avez pas idée comment! Bref, pour ceux qui aiment l'histoire et qui n'ont pas encore cliqué sur "Favorite" ou "Follow" faites-le s'il-vous-plaît. Ça m'encourage de voir ces petits nombres augmenter. :)

Bref, si vous avez moindre question demandez-moi les, j'suis là pour vous répondre.

PS ; La fin de ce chapitre et beaucoup du prochain ne seront pas en textos/skype. Mais les suivant le redeviendront presque au complet. J'espère que vous appréciez les deux styles. MERCI BEAUCOUP encore pour vos reviews. :)

* * *

10:18am - Je viens tout juste de voir ton message. Tu trouves vraiment que j'suis jolie?

**10:45am - Oui, pourquoi?**

10:47am - J'sais pas. Ça me fait tout drôle quand on me le dit.

**10:47am - Arrêtes! J'suis sûre qu'on te l'a souvent dit.**

10:48am - Bien au contraire.

**10:49am - Bah alors je confirme, je le pense vraiment. :)**

10:50am - Merci. :) J'aimerais te renvoyer le compliment, mais c'est un peu compliqué hein.

**10:51am - Mon sac de plastique pleure. J'pensais que tu l'avais trouvé mignon.**

10:52am - Dis lui que j'le trouve super mignon, mais que j'suis sûre que la miss qui est en dessous l'est tout autant, voir plus.

**10:53am - Haha, il vient de me dire qu'il te pardonne.**

10:53am - Bon, tant mieux!

**10:54am - Bref, tu comptes faire quoi de ta journée?**

10:55am - RIEN. :(

**10:56am - On est deux. :(**

10:58am - Ça tombe bien. Comme ça, on pourrait enfin avoir notre conversation AUDIO par skype.

**10:59am - Je suis grippée. J'ai pas envie que tu m'entendes pour la première fois avec cette fois vraiment échoeurante.**

_En y repensant deux fois, Quinn compris qu'en fait, c'était peut-être une bonne idée. Avec chance, Rachel ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Elle était grippée, le nez bouché, elle avait de bonnes chances de ne pas se faire reconnaître. Suffisait qu'elle est le courage de le faire. Et de prendre cette chance qui pouvait tout changer._

11:03am - Steuuuuuuplaît!

**11:04am - J'croyais que tu passerais la journée avec Brody moi?**

11:05am - Non, il est parti tôt ce matin. Il avait des choses importantes à faire.

**11:06am - Ah je vois.**

11:07am - Alors?

**11:09am - Ahh, je te déteste.**

11:10am - Arrêtes de dire ça. I know you love me. xoxo gossip girl.

**11:11am - T'es pas bien dans ta tête hein?**

11:12am - Peut-être mais j'vais être encore pire si t'acceptes pas de me parler avec micro.

**11:13am - J'accepte si TOI, tu mets le micro + la caméra.**

11:14am - Et toi que le micro?

**11:14am - Ouep!**

11:15am - Tricheuse!

**11:16am - C'est ça ou rien!**

11:18am - Mets la caméra toi aussi!

**11:19am - NON! J'ai pas envie de passer la journée avec un sac sur la tête!**

11:20am - T'as qu'à pas montrer ton visage. Mettre la caméra fixé sur tes seins, c'serait parfait.

**11:21am - Si tu t'envoyais pas en l'air avec Brody, j'croirais que tu me fais du rentre dedans.**

11:22am - Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne t'en fais pas!? ;)

**11:23am - Parce que haha.**

11:24am - Ouais, t'as raison. J'rigole. :P

11:24am - Bon, on se la fait cette conversation audio?

**11:25am - Quand tu veux, chérie!**

11:25am - Déjà un petit nom doux?

**11:26am - Arrêtes de te faire des idées, hahaha! Je donne des surnoms à carrément tout le monde.**

11:28am - On donne des surnoms aux gens qu'on aime.

**11:29am - Ou qu'on déteste.**

11:30am - Et j'fais partie de quelle catégorie?

**11:30am - La première! :)**

11:31am - J'savais. On ne peut pas ne pas m'aimer.

**11:32am - Bon, avant que tu t'enfles la tête, j'vais aller me changer. J'suis en pyjama. Et après, j'suis toute à toi.**

11:33am - Parfait, j'vais ouvrir mon ordinateur pendant ce temps. :)

**baacon strips**

Bon t'es prête? :)

**rachel_barbra_berry**

Je suis toujours prête.

_baacon stripes vous invite à démarer une conversation vidéo. ACCEPTER/REFUSER_

_Rachel accepta._

_rachel_barbra_berry vous invite à démarrer une conversation audio. ACCEPTER/REFUSER_

_Quinn hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement accepter._

**RACHEL** ; ALLLLLLLLO!

**RACHEL** ; ALLEZ, dis moi allo! Haha, tu vas attendre combien de temps avant de dire tes premiers mots?

**QUINN** ; HELLOO!

**RACHEL** ; AHHHHHH! J'viens d'entendre ta voix! J'croyais que tu dirais pas un mot!

**QUINN** ; Haha, j'ai de la misère à parler!

**RACHEL** ; C'est ce que je vois. J'ai presque de la misère à deviner si t'es vraiment une femme.

**QUINN** ; Wow, t'es gentille.

**RACHEL** ; Je sais.

**QUINN** ; Bon, avant que notre conversation tourne en silence bizarre, de quoi tu veux parler?

**RACHEL** ; Hum, je suis d'humeur à chanter. ET à tenir ma promesse.

**QUINN** ; J'ai toujours pas trouvé la chanson que je voulais te faire chanter.

**RACHEL** ; J'peux improviser.

**QUINN** ; NOOON! J'veux pas laisser mon ticket pour une chanson gratuite pour une chanson que je n'aimerai peut-être pas.

**RACHEL** ; Dès qu'tu vas m'entendre chanter, tu vas tout de suite apprendre à aimer la chanson.

**QUINN** ; T'es toujours comme ça haha?

**RACHEL** ; COMMENT?

**QUINN** ; Vantarde?

**RACHEL** ; Oui, désolée.

**QUINN** ; C'est correct. Je t'accepte tel que tu es.

**RACHEL** ; Merci, Q.

**RACHEL** ; Ta voix me dis quelque chose, en passant.

**QUINN** ; Ah bon?

**RACHEL** ; Oui, mais j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. T'es tellement enrhumée que je ne sais pas quoi penser de ta voix.

**QUINN** ; Tu sais .. t'es bonne en compliment!

**RACHEL** ; Merci, c'est une spécialité des Berry.

**QUINN** ; Ouais, surement haha!

**RACHEL** ; Tu me laisses deux secondes? J'ai faim. :)

**QUINN** : Pas de problèmes. Moi j'arrive à rien avaler.

**RACHEL** ; Pauvre petite.

**QUINN** ; Je sais .. je fais vraiment pitié.

**RACHEL** ; Je suis de retour. :)

**QUINN** ; Ouais, dix minutes plus tard haha.

**RACHEL** ; Je cuisinais avec amour ma salade.

**QUINN** ; Oui, c'est ce que je vois.

**RACHEL** ; Admets-le, t'en veux.

**QUINN** ; Non, merci. Si tu veux me faire baver, fais cuire du bacon.

**RACHEL** ; T'as une fixation sur le bacon, non?

**QUINN** ; T'as même pas idée.

**RACHEL** ; T'imagines le mal que tu fais à tous ces pauvres cochons?

**QUINN** ; Non. J'ai pas envie de penser à ça.

**RACHEL** ; Tu devrais, j'ai plusieurs dépliants sur le sujet.

**QUINN** ; T'as des dépliants sur les cochons?

**RACHEL** ; Mais non idiote! J'ai des dépliants du genre "Les raisons pour devenir végétarienne".

**QUINN** ; Je vais ignorer ce que tu viens de dire.

**RACHEL** ; Pourquoi?

**QUINN** ; Parce que j'ai de plus en plus peur de toi.

**RACHEL** ; Parce que je garde des dépliants dans un classeur?

**QUINN** ; Oh parce qu'en plus, t'as un classeur pour tes dépliants. Mon Dieu, donnez-moi une corde.

**RACHEL** ; Et oui!

**QUINN** ; Oh, tu viens de recevoir un texto.

**RACHEL** ; Arrêtes d'espionner les bruits qui se trouvent chez moi.

**QUINN** ; Dire que j'allais te faire un compliment ..

**RACHEL** ; Quoi?

**QUINN** ; Que ton appartement est vraiment sympa. La décoration et tout..

**RACHEL** ; Merci. Encore une fois, j'aimerais te renvoyer le compliment, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est ton t-shirt rose avec "i love bacon". Et tes vrais seins.

**QUINN** ; T'aimes pas ce que tu vois?

**RACHEL** ; Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question. Ou seulement si mon avocat est présent.

**QUINN** ; Bonne idée.

**RACHEL** ; Eh bien ..

**QUINN** ; Quoi?

**RACHEL** ; Je viens de recevoir un texto d'une ancienne amie ..

**QUINN** ; Et qu'est-ce que ça dit?

**RACHEL** ; Elle voudrait me voir.

**QUINN** ; Ben .. pourquoi pas!

**RACHEL** ; J'sais pas.

**QUINN** ; Allez, t'as dit que t'avais rien à faire de ta journée de toute façon.

**RACHEL** ; T'as raison!

**QUINN** ; Cet après-midi ou ce soir?

**RACHEL** ; Dans deux ou trois heures .. elle m'invite à manger. On sera trois.

**QUINN** ; Vas-y. Ça va t'faire du bien de revoir d'anciennes amies, non?

**RACHEL** ; Ouais. Bon, je vais devoir aller me préparer, Q!

**QUINN** ; T'as besoin de trois heures pour te préparer?

**RACHEL** ; OUI! Disons que cette amie juge .. un peu beaucoup.

**QUINN** ; Je vois. Passe une bonne soirée dans ce cas!

**RACHEL** ; Merci, toi aussi bacon rose.

**QUINN** ; Haha, pas drôle FANI!

**RACHEL** ; PFF! À la prochaine.

**QUINN** ; En fait, à ce soir.

**RACHEL** ; Pourquoi?

**QUINN** ; J'sais déjà que tu vas me texter.

**RACHEL** ; T'as raison! Et en passant, je te le redis, j'adore ta voix hahaha!

**QUINN** ; Va te faire foutre.

**RACHEL** ; OHHHHHHH! J'ai touché un point sensible?

**QUINN** ; HAHA. Non, j'essayais d'être méchante, mais j'peux pas rester sérieuse.

**RACHEL** ; C'est bien ce que je viens de remarquer. Bon bye!

_rachel_barbra_berry est maintenant hors-ligne. _

_« Va te changer, Fabray! » s'exclama Santana de sa chambre._

_« Pourquoi? T'as un problème contre mon t-shirt? »_

_« Un peu. Non, en fait t'es carrément moche là-dedans. »_

_« Merci .. »_

_« De rien. J'te dis ça avec amour. »_

_« Bon, tu me dis pourquoi je dois me changer? »_

_« On a de la visite ce soir. »_

_« Quoi? Qui? »_

_« Tu verras! »_

_Quinn arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Rachel .. elle lui avait dit qu'une ancienne amie l'avait inviter pour le soir. C'était probablement une mauvaise coincidence._

_« Allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends? »_

_« Calme toi. J'y vais! »_

* * *

_Trente minutes plus tard, elle était changée et fraîchement lavée._

_« Bon, t'es contente maintenant? »_

_« Très! »_

_Quinn paniquait intérieurement. Non, le hasard ne pouvait pas être autant mauvais avec elle? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

_« Quinn, tu peux aller ouvrir? » demanda Santana qui préparait le repas._

_« Ouais .. »_

_Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte très tranquillement, elle soupira lorsqu'elle aperçu Brittany. _

_« Oh, Britt! Entre! »_

_Quinn laissa entrer Brittany par elle-même alors qu'elle se dirigea vers Santana afin de lui chuchoter quelque chose dans les oreilles._

_« Tu peux me dire pourquoi je devais bien m'habiller pour Britt? »_

_« Parce que je sais à quoi tu joues, Fabray! » répliqua Santana._

_Au même moment, Quinn entendit Britt derrière elle, qui était sur le point de fermer la porte._

_« RACHEL! T'as trouvé l'endroit! Allez, entre! »_

_Au moment où Quinn se retourna, son regard entra en contact avec celui de Rachel qui, automatiquement, perdit son sourire._


	7. ALCOOL & RÉCONCILIATION

Hellow tout le monde! Wow, j'en reviens toujours pas. Déjà 81 reviews, 21 favorites & 51 follows. Vous êtes les meilleurs sérieux. Et j'espère avoir encore plein de reviews sur ce chapitre, même si vous n'aimez pas. J'vous avais dis que je ferais un chapitre quand même assez long. Bon, il est plus long que d'habitude, mais pas aussi long que je le voudrais. J'ai décidé de faire ce chapitre en deux parties, donc comme ça je peux vous donner cette partie tout de suite. Sinon, ça n'aurait pas été avant la semaine prochaine. Ou même l'autre d'après.

LÉGENDE ; S: SANTANA B: BRITTANY R: RACHEL Q; QUINN

COMMENTEZ. :) Merci de m'encourager à continuer sérieux. :)

* * *

**S** ; « Rachel! » s'écria-t-elle en allant à sa rencontre.

**R** ; « Santana! »

_Rachel fut sur le point de lui demander si elle pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, mais Santana pris l'initiative. Un moment de silence insoutenable s'installa alors que Berry décida de prendre la parole._

**R** ; « Quinn .. j'savais pas que tu serais là! »

**S** ; « Oui, excuse-moi .. j'ai carrément oublié de te le dire. »

_Quinn esquissa un léger sourire, contente de ne pas avoir eu à parler. Si Rachel entendait sa voix, elle remarquerait qu'elle avait un rhume. Bref, c'était un indice qui peut-être, l'aiderait à réaliser que c'est elle qui lui parlait par skype._

**B** ; « Ça ne te dérange pas au moins? »

**R** ; « Mais non .. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait! »_ Oh, le sarcasme était puissant dans cette phrase._

**S** ; « Viens ici, toi! »

_Brittany compris que c'était à elle que Santana parlait. Elles se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, alors que Santana écrasa ses lèvres désireuses contre celles de sa petite-amie. Ces deux-là, elles ne se lâchaient plus depuis qu'elles étaient à nouveau ensemble. Quinn disparu quelques secondes dans la salle de bains. Tentant de se racler la gorge afin d'enlever toutes les sécrétions de son rhume, elle espérait donner un ton à sa voix, qui semblerait moins embrouiller._

**R** ; « Alors, tu regrettes toujours pas de ne plus habiter avec moi et Kurt? »

**S** ; « Non, pas du tout! J'habite avec Fabray maintenant. »

**R** ; « Oh! »

**B** ; « Et je compte bientôt emménager! »

**S** ; « C'est un peu petit pour trois personnes, mais j'metterai Quinn à la porte! »

**Q** ; « Je t'ai entendu Lopez! J'crois que t'oublies que c'est MON appartement. »

_Sa voix était un peu moins pire. Mais ce n'était pas gagné._

**S** ; « Tu sais que je rigole. »

**Q** ; « Ouais, essaie pas. Je te connais. »

_Silence radio et voilà que Santana repris la parole, n'étant pas subtile. Bref, comme d'habitude en fait._

**S** ; « Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir dans le salon pendant que moi et Britt' on prépare à manger. C'serait le temps de régler vos petits problèmes. »

**Q** ; « Merci Santana. Merci beaucoup. »

**Insultée par la remarque de Santana mal placée, Quinn alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Santana avait toujours la mauvaise manie de mettre un malaise au mauvais moment.**

**R** ; « Tiens! Pour te remercier, j'ai apporté ça! »

_Rachel tendit la bouteille de champagne en direction de Santana._

**S** ; « Rach! Ça vaut au moins 100$ cette bouteille .. »

**R** ; « J'me suis dis qu'il fallait fêter. C'est mes pères qui me l'ont donné, et jamais que je boirais ça toute seule! J'me suis ennuyée de vous. »

**S** ; « Moi aussi .. enfin, qu'un peu. »

**R** ; « Haha, menteuse! »

**S** ; « Bon, un peu plus qu'un peu! »

**R** ; « J't'en veux pas. Ta fierté passera toujours avant tout. »

**S** ; « Merci. » _s'exclama Santana qui esquissa un sourire léger avant de faire un geste qui aurait pu paraître déplacer, mais qui ne l'était plus depuis qu'elles avaient appris à être amies. Donc, c'est d'une claque contre les fesses de Berry, qu'elle lui fit comprendre d'aller rejoindre Quinn pendant qu'elle et Brittany préparaient à manger._

_Rachel pris l'autre sofa à l'extrémité de Quinn. Elles écoutaient "religieusement" la télévision, tout en entendant les baisers et les rires de leurs amies. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent._

**R** ; « Alors .. on va s'ignorer comme ça toute la soirée. »

**Q** ; « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

**R** ; « Rien. »

**Q** ; « Rach .. tu me l'as dit toi-même que tu voulais plus rien savoir de moi. »

**R** ; « Ouais t'as raison. Oublie ça. »

**Q** ; « Oublie quoi? »

**R** ; « Continue d'écouter la télévision et fais comme si je n'étais pas là. »

**Q** ; « Tu me reparles enfin et tu voudrais que je fasse comme si de rien était? »

**R** ; « Oui. C'est ça. »

**Q** ; « T'es bitch. »

**R** ; « Wow .. c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? »

**Q** ; « Ouais, t'agis en vrai bitch. »

**R** ; « C'est probablement ta grippe qui te fais dire des conneries. »

**Q** ; « Non, elle est presque terminée. Je crois entièrement ce que je suis en train de te dire. »

**R** ; « J'ai passé une bonne journée. Ne vient pas me la gâcher. »

**Q** ; « Oh, t'étais avec Brody? »

**R** ; « Quinn .. arrêtes. »

**Brittany les rejoint, alors que Santana reste dans la cuisine à surveiller la cuisson de leur repas.**

**B** ; « Vous avez pas bientôt fini? »

**R** ; « De quoi tu parles? »

**B** ; « Vous agissez comme des gamines de cinq ans. »

**Q** ; « Dis la fille qui croyait à la fin du monde en hivers passé. »

**S** ; « Quinn, change de ton. »_ cria Santana de l'autre pièce._

**B** ; « Vous étiez presque meilleures amies. Je croyais même que vous vous envoyiez en l'air pendant un moment. »

**R** ; « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Britt? M'envoyer en l'air avec Quinn? C'est quoi cette histoire. »

**Q** ; « Britt, retourne avec ta copine. Merci. »

**B** ; « Bon, c'est comme vous voulez. Mais j'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée. Et si vous me pourrissez mon humeur, il se pourrait bien que je n'aie pas envie de faire l'amour avec Santana. Et ça, elle vous le fera payer. »

_Les deux jeunes femmes fixèrent la blondinette avant d'éclater de rire en même temps. Ah .. Brittany. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil._

**S** ; « Venez manger les filles! »

_Elles se dirigèrent toutes vers la cuisine où tout était déjà prêt._

**R** ; « Wow, Santana! C'est carrément un buffet! »

**S** ; « Merci. »

_Santana était une cuisinière hors paire._

**Q** ; « Bien que tout est l'air super bon, j'ai pas vraiment faim. »

**S** ; « Quinn, t'assis ton cul sur cette chaise et tu manges. »

**Q** ; « Oui, maître! »

**B** ; « Qui veut un verre de champagne? »

**S** ; « Bébé, pas besoin de poser la question. Donnes-en à tout le monde. »

**R** ; « J'peux pas trop boire. J'dois conduire après moi. »

**B** ; « Tu peux toujours dormir avec Quinn! »

Santana_ déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de sa blondinette, fière de la réplique de cette dernière._

**Q** ; « Très drôle. Vraiment très drôle. »

**S** ; « Ah, fais pas cette tête. Tout le monde sait qu'un jour où l'autre vous allez vous envoyer en l'air. »

**R** ; « Vous avez vraiment un problème? C'est pas tout le monde qui est lesbienne, hein. »

**S** ; « Quinn s'y connait, non? »

**B** ; « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?! »

_Oups. Merde. Santana n'avait jamais parlé de sa nuit avec Quinn, à Brittany. Ni à Rachel. Voilà qu'elle venait de se prendre dans son propre piège._

**Q** ; « Ouais, de quoi est-ce que tu parles, San'? »

**S** ; « J'rigolais .. On sait jamais. »

**B** ; « Ah, j'croyais que t'étais en train de me dire que tu t'étais envoyée en l'air avec Q. »

**S** ; « Mais non, bébé. Jamais. »

_Santana savait une chose ; parfois, certaines choses devaient rester secrètes. Et ce coup d'un soir, en faisait partie._

**R** ; « C'est délicieux, San! »

**S** ; « Merci, Rach'. Puisqu'on dirait qu'il n'y a que toi qui apprécie ce que j'ai fais à manger, j'peux te proposer une autre coupe de champagne? »

**R** ; « Oui, merci. »

**B** ; « Mais moi aussi j'adore ce que t'as fait, San! »

**S** ; « Merci, chérie. »

**B** ; « Je n'aime pas juste ce que tu fais à manger .. j'aime aussi te.. »

**Q** ; « CHUUUUT! Non, je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu vas dire. »

**R** ; « Je suis d'accord avec Quinn. Vous vous direz ce genre de trucs quand vous serez toute seule. Merci. »

**S** ; « Ne les écoutes pas. Elles sont juste jalouses de notre vie sexuelle TRÈS active. »

**R** ; « Non, la mienne est parfaite. »

**Q** ; « Ouais, elle s'envoit encore en l'air avec Brody. »

**S** ; « QUOI?! »

**R** ; « Merci Quinn! T'avais pas envie de te la fermer pour une fois. »

**S** ; « Non, mais c'est une blague? »

**R** ; « Non. »

**S** ; « Tu pardonnes à ce connard tous ses écarts? Et surtout le fait qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un prostitué? »

**Q** ; « Quoi? Un prostitué? T'exagères Santana ..»

**S** ; « Dis donc la vérité, Rach! »

**R** ; « Vous êtes des vraies emmerdeuses. »

**S** ; « On t'aime quand même. »

**Q** ; « Non, ne changez pas de sujet! »

**R** ; « Oui, je couche avec lui. Non, il n'est plus un prostitué. »

**Q** ; « Oh, parce qu'il l'a été. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. »

**R** ; « Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Ça ne te concerne même pas, Quinn. »

**Q** ; « Peut-être parce que je tiens à toi et que je crois que tu mérites mieux que ça. »

**R** ; « Blablabla, des paroles en l'air. »

**B** ; « Les filles! Calmez-vous. Le passé, c'est le passé. » _dit-elle en regardant Santana d'un sourire triste. Oui, elle s'en voulait pour sa relation avec Sam._

**R** ; « Brittany a raison. »

**Q** ; « Ouais, quand ça t'arrange. »

**R** ; « Quinn, tu crois pas que ce serait le temps d'agir en adultes pour une fois? »

**S** ; « Un point pour Rachel. Mettez vos différents derrière vous. »

**Q** ; « M'ouais. »

**R** ; « On verra ce que ça donnera. »

**Q** ; « Oh, donc tu me pardonnes? »

**R** ; « Tu te fous de qui là? »

**Q** ; « C'est un non, alors. »

**R** ; « Laisse-moi du temps.. »

**Q** ; « D'accord. »

**S** ; « Bon dieu .. on dirait presque une déclaration d'amour. On peut vous laisser seul si vous voulez. Et j'peux aller chercher des chandelles pour vous offrir un bon repas romantique. »

**Q & R** ; « Santana, ta gueule! »_ s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps._

**S** ; « Rahh, j'essaie juste d'aider. »

**B** ; « Laisse les faire. Elles ne se rendront jamais compte de rien. »

**R** ; « Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez. »

**S** ; « Oh, du fait que vous vous dévorez du regard depuis le début du glee club. » _chuchota-t-elle, en direction de Brittany qui fut la seule à entendre._

**Q** ; « Laisse tomber Rachel. On ne saura jamais rien. En passant Lopez, il nous reste de la bière? »

**S** ; « T'as pas besoin de poser cette question. J'ai suffisamment d'alcool pour saouler cent personnes. »

**Q** ; « Toujours autant prévoyante! »

**S** ; « Toujours! »

**R** ; « Bref, t'avais prévu quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir, San? »

**S** ; « J'pensais aller dans les bars. »

**R** ; « Hum, aux dernières nouvelles, moi et Britt, on a pas de fausses cartes d'identités. »

**S** ; « Je m'en suis occupée. » _dit-elle tout en se levant, allant chercher un sac sur le comptoir._

**R** ; « Tu nous en as fait faire?! »

**S** ; « J'en avais marre de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec Britt dans les bars. Et par la même occasion, je t'en ai fais faire une. »

**R** ; « Qu'est-ce qui dit que ça fonctionnera! »

**S** ; « Fais moi confiance! »

**B** ; « Emily Fields? Chérie, j'sais que t'adores Shay Mitchell dans PLL, mais sérieusement, j'crois pas que ce sera crédible. »

**S** ; « Quoi? Y'a plusieurs Emily Fields sur Terre. Et toi, t'en es une fausse. »

**B** ; « Tu sais, parfois, j'me dis .. une chance que je t'aime. »

**S** ; « Je sais. J'suis chanceuse de t'avoir. » _dit-elle avant d'attraper les lèvres de Brittany. Plongeant dans un baiser passionné, une voix se fit entendre, les séparant._

**Q** ; « Tu sais quoi .. je préférais ce temps, dans le glee club, où vous vous teniez que par la main. »

**R** ; « Haha, vous êtes mignonnes. N'écoutez pas la grincheuse. »

**Q** ; « Grincheuse? Tu devrais apprendre à faire des compliments. »

**R** ; « Je n'avais pas envie de te faire de compliments, justement. »

**B** ; « Ne recommencez pas les filles, c'était bien partie. »

**S** ; « Si j'ai pas ma dose d'affection ce soir à cause que vous pourrissez l'humeur de Britt, j'vais vous le faire payer! »

**B** ; « Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis! »

**R** ; « Oh, c'est bon! Donne moi juste ma fausse carte! »

**S** ; « Et voilà, ma chère! »

_Quinn éclata de rire alors qu'elle aperçu le prénom sur la carte._

**R** ; « Lea Michele? C'est quoi cette connerie!? »

**S** ; « Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à cette actrice. »

**R** ; « Tu ressemble bien à Naya Jesaisplustropsonnomdefamill et tu n'as pas pris son prénom sur ta carte! »

**S** ; « Oh arrêtes de faire la grincheuse et sois contente d'en avoir une! »

**R** ; « M'ouais. Merci. »

**Q** ; « Tu comptais aller à quel bar? »

**S** ; « Celui juste au coin de la rue. »

**B** ; « C'est un club de danseuses .. »

**S** ; « Justement. »

**B** ; « Haha, je t'aime. »

**S** ; « Je t'aime aussi. »

**R** ; « On se revoit après plusieurs mois, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est m'emmener dans un bar de danseuses .. »

**Q** ; « Sérieux San .. on va ailleurs. »

**S** ; « C'est le seul endroit où l'ont peut aller sans prendre l'auto. »

**Q** ; « Merde .. c'est vrai. »

**R** ; « J'préfère prendre un taxi et aller ailleurs. »

**S** ; « Rachel .. dès que tu seras à l'intérieur et que tu verras les femmes qu'il y a, tu ne voudras plus jamais partie. »

**B** ; « Hé .. » _dit-elle sur une mine triste._

**S** ; « Arrêtes, t'es la plus belle. Et tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. »

**Q** ; « T'es tellement accro Santana .. »

**B** ; « Si tu verrais à quel point elle est docile au lit .. »

**R** ; « Mon dieu Britt .. tu parles jamais d'autre chose que de sexe? »

**Q** ; « Si .. elle parle des fois de Lord T. »

**B** ; « Oh .. en parlant de lui. Dis San' .. tu pourrais le garder quelques jours? »

**S** ; « Non. Écoute, je t'aime, mais lui, je le déteste. »

**B** ; « S'il te plaît. En échange on fera cette position que t'adore .. »

**S** ; « Tu triches. »

**Q** ; « Hello, je ne suis pas sourde et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. »

**R** ; « En fait, j'crois que justement je viens de virer sourde. Ou préférerais l'être plutôt. »

**S** ; « On en reparle plus tard, okay? »

**B** ; « D'accord. »

_Alors que toutes les quatre venait de terminer de manger, Santana ramassa les plats. Rachel proposa d'aider, mais la belle hispanique lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir à nouveau dans le salon avec Quinn afin de digérer leur consistant repas. En fait, Santana ne le faisait pas par gentillesse. Elle voulait juste profiter de sa petite-amie tranquillement. Sans être dérangée à chaque seconde parce que ça ne plaisait par à Fabray & Berry._

**19:51pm - Comment se passe ta soirée?**

_Quinn jouait enfin avec le feu. Elle avait fermé sa sonnerie, afin de ne pas révéler à Rachel que c'était elle qui venait de la texter, au cas où elle lui répondrait. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçu Rachel sourire alors qu'elle lisait le message._

19:52pm - Très bien. Mieux que ce que je pensais, à vrai dire.

_Si Rachel lui demandait qui elle textait, elle dirait qu'elle naviguait en fait sur facebook. Aussi simple que cela._

**19:53pm - Tant mieux. Tu comptes dormir là?**

19:54pm - J'sais pas. Elles veulent aller veiller dans un bar. Et si je suis trop saoule, j'crois pas avoir le choix.

19:55pm - Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça au juste?

**19:56pm - Oh, pour savoir. Comme ça je n'attendrai pas à ce que tu me textes avant d'aller te coucher.**

19:57pm - Écoutes, c'est pas sûre que je dorme là-bas. Si c'est le cas, je devrais dormir avec une ancienne amie dans son lit une place.

_Quinn étouffa de rire. Oui, si elle restait elle n'aurait pas le choix de dormir avec Quinn. Ou sur le sol. Rachel la regarda, interloquée, mais ne dis rien._

**19:58pm - Une ancienne amie?**

20:01pm - Oui. Tu te souviens la fille dont je t'ai parlé. Celle avec qui je suis en froid?

**20:02pm - Oui, je m'en souviens.**

20:03pm - Et bien, c'est elle. Et je crois que nous sommes sur la route de la réconciliation.

**20:04pm - Génial! J'suis super contente pour toi. :)**

20:05pm - Toi, tu fais quoi de ta soirée? J'aurais aimé te tenir compagnie, mais j'peux pas. :|

**20:06pm - T'en fais pas pour moi. J'suis occupée et j'sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée.**

20:07pm - Parfait. Bonne soirée ma belle. :)

**20:08pm - Ma belle?**

20:09pm - Excuse moi .. si t'aimes pas les surnoms, je peux arrêter tout de suite!

**20:10pm - Non, au contraire! J'adore. Bonne soirée, Rachel. :) xx**

20:11pm - :) xxxxxxx

_Retour à la réalité, Quinn alla cette fois-ci véritablement sur facebook. Si elle lâchait son téléphone au moment même où leur discussion se terminait, ce ne serait pas subtile. C'est pourquoi elle en rajouta, en commençant une nouvelle discussion avec Rachel._

**Q** ; « Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu souris comme une idiote? »

**R** ; « Non. »

**Q** ; « Oh, allez! »

**R** ; « Brody vient de m'envoyer un message super adorable! C'est tout. »

**Q** ; « AH! »

**R** ; « Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles déçue!? »

**Q** ; « J'suis pas déçue! De quoi tu parles? »

_Une chance que les deux jeunes femmes furent coupées au moment où Santana leur fit comprendre qu'il était temps de partir en direction des bars. Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, mais la situation vira de nouveau négativement alors que Rachel posa une question cruciale à Quinn._

**R** ; « Dis .. si on compte redevenir de bonnes amies, faudrait au moins que j'aille ton numéro de téléphone non? »


	8. HOMMES & ATTIRANCES

_Bonjouuur! Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre .. j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier un peu. Je l'ai fais un peu plus long pour m'excuser de la médiocrité de celui-ci .. :s Je tiens à vous prévenir que quelque chose de gros, que vous attendez depuis longtemps se déroulera dans le prochain chapitre._

_Je vous laisse sur un petit suspens, comme je le fais souvent hahaha. Je sais que vous m'aimez quand même. ;)_

_Bref, laissez moi encore des reviews. S'il y a des choses que vous n'aimez pas, dites moi le! J'arrive pas à le croire que j'approche des 100reviews. Favorite & Follow aussi si c'est pas déjà fait. :3_

_Et je tiens à vous dire que des chapitres en textos seulement vont revenir dès le chapitre 10. _

_LÉGENDE ; Q: QUINN S: SANTANA B: BRITTANY R: RACHEL H: HOMME DE QUARANTE ANS H2: HOMME DE NYADA_

* * *

_Santana esquissa un sourire satisfait. Quinn se faisait enfin prendre à son propre jeu. Elle allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses mensonges._

**Q** ; « Hum, je peux te le donner un peu plus tard dans la soirée? »

**R** ; « Pourquoi!? J'préfère te le demander tout de suite, comme ça si j'ai trop bu en fin de soirée, j'oublierai pas! »

**Q** ; « Je compte changer de téléphone dans deux ou trois jours. Au pire donne moi le tiens et je t'ajouterai! »

_Quinn essayait peut-être un peu trop fort avec ses excuses bidons!_

**R** ; « Est-ce que je peux quand même avoir celui-là en attendant? »

**S** ; « Bon .. puisque Quinn semble trop coincée pour te donner son numéro, j'te le donnerai plus tard! Allez, venez maintenant! »

_Rachel, ne comprenant pas le refus de Quinn, quitta l'appartement avec les trois jeunes femmes. La marche de cinq minutes fut en silence, malgré Brittany et Santana qui montrait leur joie d'être ensemble, main dans la main. À l'entrée du club, le stress était présent. Rachel était la pire, ayant peur que sa fausse carte d'identité ne fonctionne pas._

**S** ; « Calme toi, Barbra Junior. »

**R** ; « La ferme! »

_Elles présentèrent leur carte. Tout se passa bien normalement. Probablement parce que Santana avait joué la provocatrice. Avec le charme qu'elle avait, très peu d'hommes pourraient lui refuser d'entrer. À peine à l'intérieur, Quinn était déjà là, à se plaindre._

**Q** ; « J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. »

**S** ; « T'as pas envie d'arrêter de te plaindre? »

**Q** ; « Non. »

**S** ; « Écoutes, c'est un bar de danseuses, oui, mais là, de l'autre côté, c'est une piste de danse. »

_Santana lui pointa une porte en rideau, qui montrait que de l'autre côté, il y avait une de ces bonnes ambiance._

**Q** ; « Ouais! GÉNIAL! C'est probablement une bande d'hommes en chaleur. »

**B** ; « Probablement. Mais à ce que je vois, ça ne te ferait pas de torts de t'envoyer en l'air avec un d'eux. »

_Santana déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de sa copine._

**S** ; « Chérie, t'es un génie. Je t'aime. »

**B** ; « Duh. Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

_Quinn n'en pouvant plus de les voir se dévorer du regard, se dirigea vers le bar, s'adressant à la barmaid._

**Q** ; « Je te prendrais .. En fait, donne moi ton cocktail le plus alcoolisé. »

**R** ; « J'vais prendre la même chose. »

**BARMAID** ; « Ouep, j'vous fait ça! »

**Q** ; « Je vais devoir m'habituer à voir Rachel Berry en version alcoolique. »

**R** ; « Parce que je bois un verre, j'suis une alcoolique? »

**Q** ; « Ouais. »

**R** ; « T'es quoi toi, dans ce cas. »

**Q** ; « Ta copine qui a pitié de toi et qui, donc bois pour ne pas t'abandonner dans ta misère. »

**R** ; « Haha. Ouais, j'vais faire semblant d'oublier que c'est toi qui a commandé ton cocktail en premier. »

**Q** ; « Hahaha. »

_Un petit silence s'installa mais la conversation repris de plus belle._

**R** ; « Alors .. est-ce que je dois te saouler pour pouvoir avoir ton numéro? »

**Q** ; « Probablement. »

**R** ; « T'as peur de quoi, sérieusement? »

**Q** ; « De rien haha?! »

**R** ; « Quinn .. je te connais. »

**Q** ; « Pas si bien que ça, semblerait-il. »

**R** ; « T'es pas marrante. J'comprends pas ce que j'ai fais pour ne même pas mériter ton numéro de téléphone. »

**Q** ; « Hé .. j't'ai dis que je te le donnerais en fin de soirée. Fais moi confiance. »

**R** ; « D'accord. Si tu m'le donnes pas, j'te ferai regretter! »

**Q** ; « Ouhh, j'ai tellement peur. »

**R** ; « Haha je sais. Je te fais trembler de peur. Et en passant, tu devrais arrêter de boire. Tu commences à être saoule. »

**Q** ; « Pfft. J'n'ai pris que deux bières et ce cocktail. »

**R** ; « Et t'as un rhume et t'es fatiguée. »

**Q** ; « Et toi, tu m'énerves. »

**R** ; « Hé .. j'essaie juste de t'aider à ne pas te ramasser déjà morte d'ici une heure. »

**Q** ; « T'en fais pas, je supporte super bien l'alcool. »

**R** ; « Ouais, blabla. »

**Q** ; « T'as envie d'aller danser? J'ai presque mal au coeur de voir tous ces nichons. »

**R** ; « Moi qui croyait que t'aimais les nanas. J'me suis trompée. »

**Q** ; « Quoi?! J'ai l'air d'une lesbienne?! »

**R** ; « Du calme! T'en parles comme si c'était une maladie. »

**Q** ; « Non, c'est pas ça. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une lesbienne? »

**R** ; « T'as l'air d'une femme. »

**Q** ; « Ouff, donc .. j'n'ai pas l'air d'une lesbienne. »

**R** ; « Bon Dieu ..tu en parles comme si les lesbiennes, c'était une race. »

**Q** ; « Non, c'pas ça. »

**R** ; « Tu sais quoi? Tu m'énerves quand tu commences à boire toi. »

**Q** ; « Pfft, tu m'aimes quand même. »

**R** ; « Une chance. »

**B** ; « ALLEZ! VENEZ DANSER LES FILLES! »

_Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, surprise par la voix forte derrière elle. Brittany était une danseuse de classe. Elle était incroyable. Et c'est pourquoi Quinn, Rachel & Santana acceptèrent son offre. Après tout, elles s'amuseraient._

**B** ; « San' est à moi. Pousse toi! »

**R** ; « Du calme la possessive. »

_Brittany était beaucoup plus possessive qu'auparavant. Berry s'était approchée pour danser près de Santana en s'amusant alors que Brittany avait repris sa belle près d'elle. Semblait-il qu'elle avait maintenant peur de la perdre à nouveau._

**Q** ; « Comme c'est dommage. T'es obligée de danser avec moi. »

**R** ; « Non, pas vraiment. Attends que j'me trouve un homme. »

**Q** ; « Et Brody là-dedans? »

**R** ; « Il peut aller se faire foutre. »

**Q** ; « HEIN?! »

**R** ; « J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

**Q** ; « Tu m'as dis avant de venir ici que t'avais reçu un message tout mignon de Brody. »

**R** ; « Je t'ai menti. »

**Q** ; « C'est bien ce que je vois. »

**R** ; « Excuse moi. »

**Q** ; « Je te pardonne seulement si tu me dis la vérité. »

**R** ; « Ahhh, non. Tu vas me prendre pour une folle. »

**Q** ; « J'suis sûre que non. »

**R** ; « J'ai juste rencontré quelqu'un. »

**Q** ; « Quelqu'un? »

**R** ; « Par textos. »

_Le coeur de Quinn s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Mais elle savait une chose ; elle devait jouer l'innocente._

**Q** ; « Comment peux-tu rencontrer quelqu'un par textos?! »

**R** ; « Voilà .. je savais que tu jugerais. »

**Q** ; « Je ne juge pas .. Au contraire! »

**R** ; « Ferme là alors et danse! »

_Rachel attrapa Quinn par la taille afin de danser très près d'elle._

**Q** ; « Qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

**R** ; « T'es aveugle? »

**Q** ; « Hein? »

**R** ; « Regarde à ta gauche. »

_Quinn tourna la tête vers la gauche. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ne la quittait pas des yeux._

**Q** ; « T'es jalouse? Tu me veux juste pour toi? »

**R** ; « Idiote. J'essaie juste de lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas disponible. »

**Q** ; « Mais je le suis .. »

**R** ; « Ah bon .. pour une homme d'au moins quarante ans? »

**Q** ; « Bah .. »

**R** ; « La ferme et fais semblant que t'es avec moi. »

**Q** ; « Merde, arrête d'être possessive. Si tu me veux, t'as qu'à me le dire. »

**R** ; « Je te déteste. Tu parles trop quand t'es saoule. »

**Q** ; « J'suis pas saoule. »

**S** ; « Si .. t'es saoule. »

_Santana passa au bon moment près des deux jeunes femmes afin d'entendre ce bout de conversation._

**R** ; « Merci Santana. »

**S** ; « De rien. C'est un plaisir d'être utile. »

_Elles continuèrent de danser, sans exagérer bien entendu. C'était plus en éclatant de rire à plusieurs reprises et en n'étant pas capable de garder leur sérieux que l'homme un peu plus loin avait sûrement deviné qu'elles n'étaient pas réellement ensemble._

**R** ; « Merde .. il s'en vient vers nous. »

**Q** ; « Oh non .. »

**R** ; « Quinn, j't'avais dis de faire des efforts. »

**Q** ; « Parle pour toi-même! »

**H** ; « Je peux t'offrir un verre? »

_Wow, il alla direct au but, déposant son regard acajou au fin fond de celui de Quinn._

**R** ; « Elle est déjà prise. »

**H** ; « Par qui? »

_Oh, il était arrogant en plus de cela._

**R** ; « Par moi. »

**H** ; « Elle a besoin d'un homme. »

_Okay. Parfois, trop, c'est trop._

**R** ; « Arrête d'insister, s'il-te-plaît. »

_Rachel sentait l'énorme odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait de cet homme. Il était saoul. Énormément saoul._

H ; « Laisse-la donc parler! »

**Q** ; « Je suis prise! »

**H** ; « Allez .. qu'une seule danse. »

**S** ; « Laisse la tranquille! »

_Oui, Santana arrivait toujours au bon moment._

**H** ; « Bordel, j'ai juste demandé une danse. Laissez-la décider! »

_Rachel déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Quinn, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait. Rachel en mettait parfois un peu trop._

**H** ; « Bon. J'vais vous laisser entre vous les gouines. »

**B** ; « Comment viens-tu de les appeler? »

**H** ; « G-O-U-I-N-E-S!

**S** ; « Tu ferais mieux de bouger ton cul avant que je m'en occupe. »

_Un homme arrêta la situation alors qu'il emmena l'harceleur un peu plus loin avant que la situation se dégrade._

**B** ; « Pfft. J'étais pour le défier en dance battle. »

**S** ; « Bébé, c'est pas comme ça qu'ça marche. »

_Rachel se dirigea vers leur sauveur._

**R** ; « Merci .. »

**H2** ; « De rien! C'est normal. »

**R** ; « C'est pas tout le monde qui nous aurait aidé. »

**H2** ; « L'entendre dire ce "mot" .. alors que j'ai une amie homosexuelle .. eh bien disons que je devais m'en mêler. »

R ; « Tu me dis quelque chose, tu sais? »

**H2** ; « Haha, j'avais peur que tu ne me reconnaisses pas. »

**R** ; « OHH! Tu es ce danseur qui a gagné ce concours l'année passé. NYADA. »

**H2** ; « Exactement! »

**R** ; « Écoutes, on se reparle? J'dois aller aider mon amie qui n'a plus vraiment toute sa tête. »

**H2** ; « Pas de problèmes! »

**R** ; « Merci encore! »

**H2** ; « Hey .. est-ce que j'peux au moins avoir ton numéro? »

_Rachel esquissa un sourire et lui demanda son téléphone afin de lui écrire. Elle le laissa, se dirigeant vers Quinn._

**S** ; « Imagine qui veut déjà retourner à l'appartement. »

**B** ; « Quinn .. ne gâche pas la soirée. »

**R** ; « Tu veux déjà rentrer? »

**Q** ; « J'me sens pas bien. »

**R** ; « Je savais que t'avais déjà trop bu. »

**S** ; « Bon, on va rentrer j'crois bien. »

**R** ; « NON! »

_Rachel s'exclama tellement fort que quelques personnes se retournèrent vers elle. Quelques secondes seulement qu'ils se remirent tous à danser._

**R** ; « J'veux dire .. non, toi et Britt, restez! J'vais m'occuper d'elle! »

**B** ; « T'es sûre? Tu sais comment Quinn peut devenir impossible à endurer quand elle a bu .. »

**Q** ; « Britt' .. depuis quand tu parles sans te soucier des autres? »

**B** ; « C'est la vérité .. »

**R** ; « Écoutez, amusez-vous! Profitez de votre soirée. J'vais rentrer avec elle et la coucher. »

_Santana s'approcha de l'oreille de Rachel afin qu'elle seule entende ses propos._

**S** ; « Admets que tu fais tout ça pour enfin pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air avec elle. »

**R** ; « T'as tout deviné! »

_Rachel + énormément de sarcasme. Santana n'eut rien d'autre à rajouter._

_Elles se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur assez rapidement, à marcher sur le trottoir._

**Q** ; « Tu peux me lâcher. J'suis encore capable de marcher toute seule! »

**R** ; « Bien sûr .. au lieu de me remercier, tu vas être grincheuse. »

**Q** ; « Pourquoi pas. »

**R** ; « Laisse moi t'aider. »

_C'est tout ce que Rachel trouva à répliquer, remarquant que Quinn n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre sa veste par elle-même._

**Q** ; « Merci. »

_Un merci non sincère et irritant._

_Le reste de la route fut en silence. Et plus long. Environ dix minutes au lieu de cinq minutes. Simplement parce que Quinn était lente et vacillante. Arrivée à l'appartement, Rachel pris les clefs, après avoir perdu patience à regarder Quinn essayer encore et encore à déverrouiller la porte._

**R** ; « Bon, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher tout de suite. »

**Q** ; « J'suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. »

**R** ; « On est pas revenus ici pour que tu te plaignes. Mais bien pour que tu reprennes de l'énergie. »

**Q** ; « J'peux au moins m'étendre devant la télévision? »

**R** ; « Non. Va te coucher dans ton lit. »

**Q** ; « Ah .. s'teplaît. »

**R** ; « Allez, j'vais t'aider. »

_Rachel suivit Quinn jusqu'à sa chambre._

**R** ; « Enlève ton t-shirt. »

_Quinn s'exécuta sans se plaindre._

**Q** ; « Arrête de mâter. »

_Dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire fatigué._

**R** ; « Désolée, j'peux pas m'en empêcher. »

_Encore du sarcasme. Mais beaucoup moins puissant que d'habitude._

**R** ; « Tu veux te changer de pantalon? »

**Q** ; « J'vais juste l'enlever. »

_Et elle s'exécuta, encore une fois. Aucune gêne._

**R** ; « Tu dors en sous-vêtement? »

**Q** ; « Oui, ça te dérange? »

**R** ; « Non, excepté le fait que je vais probablement venir dormir avec toi cette nuit. »

**Q** ; « Tu préfères que je mette un pyjama? »

**R** ; « Non, c'est correct. »

_Rachel ferma les lumières._

**R** ; « Je suis dans le salon s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

**Q** ; « D'accord. Merci. »

**R** ; « Bonne nuit. »

_Aucune réponse. Elle laissa la porte entrouverte au cas où si Quinn avait besoin de quelque chose._

_À peine assise dans le salon, Rachel pris son téléphone._

23:19pm - J'suis sûre que tu t'ennuies de moi.

_Quinn entendit son téléphone vibré dans l'une de ses poches de pantalon qui se trouvait sur le sol. Lâche, elle n'alla pas le chercher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vibre une deuxième fois._

23:23pm - Oh, j'viens de me rappeler qu'il est bientôt 23:30 .. excuse moi, tu dois probablement dormir.

**23:25pm - Non, je dors pas.**

_Quinn eut une dose d'énergie au moment où elle compris que Rachel n'avait pas perdu une seconde afin de la texter. Bien que Rachel ne savait pas que c'était Quinn, sa correspondante, elle semblait accro à elle._

23:26pm - Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon?

**23:28pm - Oh, rien de spécial. Je relaxe dans mon lit.**

23:29pm - "Relaxe"?

**23:30pm - Perverse.**

23:31pm - Excuse moi, elle était trop facile.

**23:31pm - C'est bon, je te pardonne. :)**

23:32pm - T'es probablement trop fatiguée pour faire du skype?

**23:32pm - Oui, désolée. :(**

23:34pm - C'est pas grâve. :P

**23:34pm - Raconte moi ta soirée!**

23:35pm - Rien de spécial. J'suis sortie avec des copines en boîte. Y'a un connard qui a essayé de me voler ma "copine" et puis finalement, cette "copine" avait trop bu pour rester.

**23:36pm - Pourquoi t'écris toujours "copine" au lieu de copine normalement.**

23:38pm - C'est pour te faire comprendre que cette "copine" .. c'est celle dont je te parlais. Celle avec qui j'ai eu des problèmes.

**23:39pm - Ah ..**

23:39pm - Ouais ..

**23:40pm - Mais bon, t'as quand même passé une bonne soirée?**

23:40pm - J'crois bien que oui. Mais là j'te texte pour une bonne raison .. j'ai besoin de parler.

**23:41pm - J'suis de toute écoute.**

_Bien que Quinn voulait dormir, elle n'avait pas envie de couper cette conversation._

23:42pm - Ça t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir des sentiments sortie de nulle part?

**23:43pm - J'suis pas sûre de comprendre.**

23:44pm - J'veux dire .. des sentiments inexpliqués. Ou bien des sentiments pour une personne que tu n'aurais jamais cru possible.

**23:45pm - Tu penses à une personne en particulier?**

23:46pm - Peut-être. Mais c'est pas ça l'important.

**23:47pm - Oui, ça m'ait déjà arrivé. Qu'une seule fois.**

_Quinn sentit son coeur pincé. Elle avait l'impression de penser à Rachel. Elle savait que cette crise qu'elle avait piqué plusieurs mois auparavant à propos de Brody, était probablement de la jalousie refoulée. Mais qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle avait toujours eu un petit quelque chose d'inexplicable lorsqu'elle pensait à la brunette. Non, c'était probablement parce qu'elle lui manquait. Oui, elle préférait penser cela._

**23:47pm - C'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment?**

23:48pm - Ouais.

23:49pm - J'sais plus où mettre la tête. Tu sais, c'n'est pas des sentiments super fort. En fait, j'sais même pas si ce sont des sentiments. En fait, ces temps ci j'ai l'impression d'être amoureuse de tout le monde.

**23:49pm - Tout le monde? Tu comptes combien de personnes dans ton "tout le monde"?**

23:49pm - Trois, j'crois.

**23:50pm - Trois? Tu trouves pas qu'c'est beaucoup.**

23:51pm - J'sais. En fait, peut-être juste deux.

23:51pm - Parce que j'suis pas sûre que Brody .. j'sois vraiment amoureuse.

**23:52pm - Eh bien, j'croyais que Brody était la première personne dans ton coeur.**

23:52pm - Non, vraiment pas.

**23:56pm - D'accord.**

**23:56pm - Qui sont ces deux personnes alors?**

23:57pm - J'crois pas être prête à en parler.

**23:58pm - C'est toi qui voit.**

23:59pm - Merci d'être là.

00:00am - Sérieusement, j'sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

00:01am - T'es toujours là. Même si tout ce que t'as envie de faire en ce moment, c'est probablement de dormir.

00:01am - C'est drôle parce que c'est la première fois que j'accorde ce genre de confiance aveugle.

00:02am - Et ça m'fait un de ces biens fous.

00:02am - J'ai l'impression que même si tu trouves notre relation un peu trop "virtuelle" .. eh bien, je te connais et tu me connais plus que n'importe qui.

00:03am - Tu me traiterais de folle si je te disais que t'es déjà énormément importante à mes yeux même si je ne te connais pas tant que ça..

**00:04am - Non, bien au contraire. C'est réciproque Rachel..**

_Quinn souriait à s'en fendre les lèvres. Elle s'étouffa fortement en s'empêchant de rire. Rachel était beaucoup plus démonstrative que dans ses années de lycée. Et elle appréciait cette nouvelle personnalité qu'elle avait acquis. Rachel n'avait plus peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait._

**R** ; « QUINN!? Tout va bien! »

**Q** ; « Ouii, t'en fais pas! »

_Elle se crièrent d'une pièce à l'autre._

00:05pm - Écoute, je dois te laisser. On se reparle bientôt! Mon amie à besoin de moi même si elle est trop têtue pour l'avouer.

_Quinn ne répondit pas, par peur que Rachel la prenne sur le fait. Elle remis rapidement son téléphone dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et fit semblant d'être sur le point de s'endormir._

**R** ; « Hé .. »

**Q** ; « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je t'ai dis que tout allait bien. »

**R** ; « Tu rigoles? J'ai cru que t'allais cracher tes poumons en t'étouffant. »

**Q** ; « J'ai un rhume. C'est normal. »

**R** ; « T'as du vicks ici? »

**Q** ; « Oui, dans la salle de bains. Pourquoi? »

**R** ; « Mets toi sur le dos. J'vais aller le chercher et t'en mettre. »

**Q** ; « Rachel, je vais bien! »

_Quinn n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Rachel était déjà partie chercher la pommade vicks. À son retour, Rachel put remarquer que Quinn n'était pas du tout endormie. Et qu'elle lui avait obéis._

**R** ; « T'arrives pas à dormir? »

**Q** ; « Non. J'ai trop de choses en tête. »

**R** ; « Tu veux en parler? »

**Q** ; « Non. »

_Rachel ne chercha pas à la faire parler. Elle pris la couverture entre ses mains afin de la retirer un peu. Elle déposa la couverture sur son ventre, laissant paraître visiblement le soutien gorge de la blondinette._

**Q** ; « Je peux m'en mettre moi-même. »

_Rachel compris le malaise qui s'était trouvé dans l'aveu de Quinn. Mais elle ne rebroussa pas chemin et déposa du vicks de son cou jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine. Frottant délicatement, le moment s'amplifia d'un malaise intense. Quinn toujours saoule n'était pas sûre de ce que cette ambiance voulait dire, mais Rachel semblait comprendre._

_Bien que Rachel avait elle aussi bu, elle était quand même toujours en contrôle de ses paroles et de son corps. Quinn, beaucoup moins. Cette dernière déposa sa main sur celle de la brunette qui appliquait tendrement la pommade._

**Q** ; « Arrêtes. »

**R** ; « Pourquoi? »

**Q** ; Parce que. »

_Rachel ne l'écoutant pas, continua d'appliquer la pommade, même si la main de Quinn essayait de l'arrêter._

**Q** ; « Si je te demande d'arrêter, c'est probablement parce que j'ai une raison. »

**R** ; « Je t'écoute. »

**Q** ; « ARRÊTES! »

_De l'impatience. Du désir. C'était ce qui se trouvait dans la voix de Quinn. Rien d'autre. Son coeur battait plus rapidement que d'habitude et ça, Rachel l'avait remarqué._

**R** ; « Bordel, dis moi ce que je fais de mal! »

_Rachel perdait elle aussi patience. Mais en fait, elle comprenait la situation. Peut-être un peu trop. Une seule envie déchirait la jeune blondinette. Pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit un vrai désir. Elle était probablement en manque et l'alcool lui disait de se laisser aller même si sa partenaire serait Rachel. Après tout, elle savait très bien que les femmes n'étaient pas décevantes au lit. Santana lui avait fait comprendre._

**Q** ; « Dégages! »

**R** ; « Sinon quoi? »

**Q** ; « DÉGAGES! »

**R** ; « Tu t'écoutes parler? J'te mets du vicks. J'cherche juste à t'aider. En fait, je t'ai aidé toute la soirée. Alors tu te calmes et tu me laisses faire. »

_Quinn détestait se faire répondre. Et pourtant, la brunette lui donnait de ces sensations qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas ressentir. Cette fois-ci, elle ne répliqua pas. L'alcool et le désir la contrôlait maintenant entièrement. Elle le regretterait. Et pis tant pis. Empoignant sa main qui était au-dessus de sa poitrine toujours en train d'étaler la pommade, elle obligea la main de la brunette à glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine. À son propre malheur, Rachel se retira automatiquement, effrayée de ce geste qu'elle venait de faire. À peine Rachel eut le temps d'essayer de se relever, Quinn l'attira de nouveau vers elle, ce qui la fit trébucher Rachel en longueur, les laissant corps contre corps bien que la couverture les séparait à certains niveaux. Rachel essaya de se retirer encore une fois, complètement terrifiée devant cette scène. Quinn l'empêcha de se relever, la faisant rouler sur le côté du lit afin d'embarquer sur elle._

**R** ; « BORDEL QUINN! Qu'est-ce que tu fous! ».


	9. SEXE & TRAHISON

_Hello. :) Bon, j'ai décidé de faire ce nouveau chapitre assez rapidement. (a) Disons que cette nuit vanessa lengies (sugar) m'a tweeté sur twitter et donc j'étais super motivée et de bonne humeur pour écrire. Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. :P_

_Bref, ce chapitre est TRÈS court, je le sais, mais c'est parce que sinon il aurait été trop long si j'aurais continué sans vous laisser sur ce petit suspens. J'espère que vous allez aimer quand même._

_Et ça se peut que pendant certains moments .. enfin dans un certain moment FABERRY, vous ne comprenez pas le revirement de situation venant de Rachel, mais vous comprendrez dans les prochains chapitres. _

_RATED M ce chapitre, pour ses raisons haha. :P_

_Continuez de commenter si vous aimez ou si vous détestez, comme ça je sais si j'ai des changements à faire. :) Et en plus ça me motive de voir tous ces reviews. (a) Merciiii. :)_

* * *

_Quinn se fige, mais tout en restant dominante de la situation. Les dernières paroles de Rachel l'avait bloqué. Elle avait raison. Qu'était-elle en train de foutre? Elle n'avait aucun droit sur Rachel. Ce qu'elle était sur le point de commettre aurait bien pu ressembler à un viol. Elle se poussa sur le côté, laissant la brunette libre de bouger et de partir._

**Q** ; « Excuse moi. »

_La chambre tomba dans un silence total. Quinn ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Elle était simplement contente de ne pas avoir été trop loin. Pendant ce temps, Rachel avait choisit de se lever. Et puis, de quitter la chambre, en fermant la porte violemment. Moins de dix secondes après, la brunette ouvrit la porte, entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte violemment de nouveau. Elle se tenait là, debout, sans dire le moindre mot._

**Q** ; « Je me suis excusée .. »

_Quinn ne comprenait pas la réaction de Rachel. Environ trente secondes plus tard, sur le point de paniquer, la blondinette repris parole._

**Q** ; « Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrêtes de rester là, tu me fais peur. »

_Elle ne bougea toujours pas. C'était comme si elle était dans un moment intense de réflexion._

**Q** ; « Écoutes, si tu veux me tuer pour ce que je viens de faire, fais-le tout de suite! Mais arrêtes de rester planter là. »

_Ayant peur de son amie, elle s'apprêtait à se lever, que Rachel s'approcha tranquillement du lit. Quinn s'arrêta, la regardant faire. Sa tête n'étant pas totalement là, elle sursauta lorsque Rachel glissa son corps contre elle, l'obligeant à être soumise._

**Q** ; « Rach' .. arrêtes de déconner! »

_Quinn parlait sous un ton de panique et d'envoûtement. Elle était à ce moment même, sûre que Rachel préparait sa petite vengeance._

**R** ; « Arrêtes de parler. »

_Quinn obéit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle essayait tout de même de profiter de ces quelques secondes où leur corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Après plus d'une minute à se mordiller les lèvres et à tenter de résister à la brunette, elle sentit une main déplacer l'une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Bien que la blondinette était sûre que Rachel s'adonnait à un jeu sadique, elle compris que cette dernière ne s'amusait pas. Son souffle la trompait. Des frissons indescriptibles l'envahit alors que la main de Rachel s'occupait de descendre l'autre bretelle toujours bien en place. Cette dernière laissa sa main droite feinter appliquer le vicks qui n'avait pas bien pénétrer la peau de Quinn, tout en descendant toujours plus bas. Au niveau de sa poitrine, elle ne l'effleura même pas, préférant descendre directement jusqu'à ses cuisses. Un gémissement insoutenable s'échappa de la blondinette alors que Rachel remontait très près de son entrejambe. Rachel qui semblait possédée par un désir longtemps gardé secret, cherchait à explorer chaque partie non intime de sa partenaire. Le moment s'arrêta rapidement alors que Berry se mis sur le côté. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais elle restait silencieuse. Quinn sentait ce désir malsain l'habiter entièrement. Non, elle n'allait certainement pas accepter que la brunette s'en sorte ainsi. Elle se releva légèrement, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ses bretelles toujours près de tomber, elle retira enfin son soutien-gorge, bien que Rachel ne devait pas voir grand-chose de son corps dans le noir. Elle s'abandonna à elle-même alors que Berry l'attrapa par son basin, la déposant sur son corps tremblant. Il semblait y avoir ce jeu de dominance. Et Rachel n'avait pas envie d'être celle-ci. À peine embarquée sur elle, Quinn déposa ses lèvres contre celles de sa partenaire, incertaine. Les deux étouffèrent un gémissement de soulagement. Il fallut très peu de temps avant que le baiser s'amplifie d'une passion dévorante. Quinn se recula ensuite, laissant place à un silence intime. Elles s'échangèrent quelques regards complices. Rachel captura à nouveau les lèvres de son "amie" s'abandonnant à ce plaisir charnel. Fiévreuse, la blondinette agrippa la main de sa partenaire, l'emmenant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus capable d'attendre, qu'en fait, elle la voulait là, maintenant. Quinn essaya d'enlever son t-shirt, mais cette dernière lui en empêcha._

**Q** ; « Laisse moi faire. »

_Quinn essaya de nouveau, mais Rachel lui en empêcha encore une fois. Afin d'être sûre que Quinn ne lui demande pas pourquoi elle ne la laissait pas faire, Rachel la poussa légèrement sur le côté, allant ensuite déposer ses lèvres contre son sein droit. La blondinette pris entre l'une de ses mains les cheveux de son amante tout en les serrant férocement. Quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres pulpeuses, offrant à Rachel un réconfort ; elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle s'y prenait très bien. La brunette remonta à son cou, déposant une multitude de baisers. À ce contact, la tête de Quinn se redressa vers l'arrière, tentant de retenir le plus de bruits possible. Elle n'était peut-être pas tant à l'aise que ça, finalement. Rachel décida par elle-même de finalement enlever son t-shirt, offrant une vue divine à Quinn qui se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Fabray ne pris pas de temps avant d'enlever le soutien-gorge de son amie afin d'admirer la vue. Elle porta sa bouche envieuse à sa poitrine volumineuse, entendant enfin la respiration de Rachel se transformer en halètements de plus en plus rapide. La main de la brunette s'aventura jusqu'à son ventre, le caressant tout en remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ce fut cette fois où elle descendit, sans jamais remonter, jusqu'à l'intimité de la belle. Quinn émit un gémissement de plus belle. Certes, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle en voulait plus et Rachel restait sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle pris donc sa main et l'obligea à avoir un contact direct avec son intimité. Rachel fut surprise par l'humidité, mais ne rebroussa pas chemin. Au contraire, face à une Quinn qui semblait impatiente, elle inséra automatiquement deux doigts, ce qui fit gémir Quinn férocement. Quelques va et viens et Quinn semblait déjà sur le point de venir .._

**S** ; « CHUUUT Britt! Fais moins de bruit! »

_MERDE! Bien que Santana n'avait parlé que très faiblement, Quinn avait entendu les bruits qui provenaient de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Rachel s'arrêta automatiquement, prenant la couverture afin de les cacher toutes les deux convenablement. Elles étaient tout de même presque à poils._

**B** ; « Tu crois qu'elles dorment? »

**S** ; « Ouii! Et si t'as envie de faire l'amour, faut pas les réveiller! »

_Pendant ce temps, Quinn et Rachel priaient d'avoir assez de temps pour reprendre leur souffle et de pouvoir respirer normalement. Santana entra dans la chambre, suivit de Brittany. La chambre était séparée en deux parties par un simple rideau. Ce n'était pas très pratique. À peine que les deux nouvelles venues étaient dans le lit, Fabray & Berry pouvaient déjà entendre de longs baisers langoureux venant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Oui, la chambre était grande. Oui, les lits étaient assez loin l'un de l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Rachel soupira dès que le premier gémissement de Brittany se fit entendre. Alors qu'elles, elles devaient rester sur leur appétit sexuel, elles devaient accepter d'entendre les deux autres jeunes femmes prendre leur pied. Sympa comme situation. Quinn essaya tout de même de reprendre contact avec les lèvres de Rachel, mais cette dernière la repoussa avant de lui chuchoter un seul mot._

**R** ; « Demain. »

_Quinn avait compris. Elle non plus, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre._

_Elles s'endormirent enfin après plus de trente minutes, pendant la pause de Brittany et Santana._

_Rachel se réveilla la première. Il était 8h du matin passé. Remarquant que tous les autres dormaient, elle remis son t-shirt et pris ensuite son téléphone. Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler. Elle avait peine à croire de ce qu'il venait de se passer._

08:34am - Dis moi que t'es réveillée! Je t'en pris! J'ai tellement besoin de te parler.

_Elle entendit un téléphone vibrer sur le sol. Probablement celui de Quinn. Elle venait probablement de recevoir un texto. Un hasard comme un autre._

08:41am - Bon, ben écoutes, dès que tu vois mes messages, texte moi, s'il te plaît! :)

_Le téléphone sur le sol vibra à nouveau quelques secondes après l'envoie de son message. Elle étouffa un petit rire, trouvant cet hasard vraiment ridicule._

8:42am - Et en passant, ça n'a aucun lien avec Brody si ça peut te faire plaisir! :P

_Le téléphone vibre. Encore. Rachel commençait à avoir un doute. Non, c'était pas possible. C'était probablement un hasard ridicule. Elle se leva finalement du lit, sans réveiller personne, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. En train de se replacer les cheveux, elle remarqua un chandail sur le sol qui reflétait dans le miroir. Elle esquissa un sourire, le ramassa, tout en se disant qu'elle le mettrait avec le reste des vêtements sales. Mais pourtant, juste au moment où elle allait le déposer à sa place, elle remarqua une étrange ressemblance avec celui de "Q'" son amie virtuelle. Le retournant dans le bon sens .. son regard s'arrêta sur le mot "BACON"._

* * *

_1 heure plus tard, environ_

_Quinn se réveilla au moment même où son téléphone vibra. Elle remarqua que Rachel n'était plus avec elle. Elle était probablement dans le salon en train de manger son petit-déjeuner. Elle pris son téléphone donc, et regarda son nouveau message._

10:02am - VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MATCHO, MATCHO(E), Q, QUINN, et tous tes putains de surnoms!


	10. ABANDON & UNION

_Bonnjour! Encore une chapitre assez court, mais de cette façon, j'update plus rapidement. Hum, je tiens à vous prévenir que dans un bout de ce chapitre, vous allez voir que y'a un bon laps de temps qui se déroule. Et que c'est très vaguement décrit. (Le bout du chapitre où le personnage Toby est amené). C'est seulement parce que l'histoire n'est pas centré sur lui et que ce n'était pas nécessaire de décrire tout ce qui se passe._

_ENCORE LE PLUS ÉNORME DES MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS. Je les lis un par un et ils me font tous autant sourire. J'suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez!_

_Les prénoms Toby & Spencer sont utilisés. Les fans de Pretty Little Liars .. oui, c'est bien le Toby & la Spencer que vous connaissez. C'est juste pour que vous puissiez mettre un visage à ces personnages. Mais y'a pas d'histoire de "A" et tout au travers hein hahaha!_

_Bref, je suis impatiente de lire vos reviews. :) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Une journée entière en silence. À se morfondre. À avoir peur de l'affrontement. À regretter ces mensonges inutiles. Quinn avait passé du réveil au soir dans son lit à écouter des films pathétiques qu'elle avait déjà vue au moins une dizaine de fois. Santana avait compris. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Brittany elle, était venue s'asseoir près de Quinn pendant une quinzaine de minutes à la serrer et écouter une partie d'un film avec elle, pour ensuite retourner chez elle. Il était environ vingt-et-un heure lorsqu'elle eut enfin le courage de prendre son téléphone afin de répondre à son message._

**21:06pm - J'pouvais pas te dire que c'était moi.**

**21:07pm - J'aurais voulu .. ça me tuait de te mentir. Mais t'aurais arrêté de me parler. À cause de Brody. À cause de notre dispute.**

**21:19pm - Réponds, s'il te plaît. C'est pas en m'ignorant qu'on va régler le problème.**

**21:30pm - Dernière chance. Sinon, je m'en viens chez toi et s'il le faut, je frapperai à la porte pendant des heures.**

21:32pm - Arrêtes de m'écrire. J'ai pas envie de te répondre.

**21:33pm - Laisse moi au moins m'expliquer.**

21:34pm - Dire que j'essayais d'être ton amie à nouveau ..

**21:35pm - Amie? Pas après ce qui s'est passé hier soir.**

21:35pm - Hum, ça, c'était une erreur. J'avais bu, t'avais bu, faut pas chercher la moindre explication.

**21:36pm - D'accord.**

_C'était comme une lame en plein coeur. De toute façon, Quinn devait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction de la part de Rachel._

**21:37pm - Tu veux vraiment arrêter de me parler?**

21:38pm - Oui.

**21:38pm - Sérieusement .. ?**

21:39pm - Oui. Et arrêtes de m'écrire parce que t'as pas idée à quel point je me force pour rester calme en ce moment.

**21:40pm - Ben continues de te forcer. Écoutes, j'ai pas envie d'te perdre encore une fois.**

21:40pm - Haha, fais moi rire! Fallait y penser avant, Quinn.

**21:41pm - Bordel Rachel .. on est des adultes maintenant. Alors agis en tant qu'une.**

21:43pm - Applique tes conseils sur toi-même.

**21:44pm - Je te déteste quand t'es sarcastique.**

21:45pm - Génial. ;)

**21:46pm - Est-ce qu'on pourrait bientôt se voir? Pour discuter de tout ça .. ?**

**21:47pm - J'ai fais une erreur. Et je veux me racheter.**

**21:49pm - Acceptes-tu?**

**21:52pm - Hellllllo!?**

**21:56pm - Bon, tu t'es probablement endormie. J'attends ta réponse demain ..**

**21:56pm - Bonne nuit!**

* * *

_29 juillet 2013_

**10:05am - T'es réveillée? J'imagine que oui, normalement à 6h t'es levée!**

**10:10am - Bon, t'es peut-être occupée.**

**10:12am - Écris-moi dès que tu le peux .. on pourrait aller boire un café et parler.**

**10:14am - Et s'il te plaît, ne m'ignore pas pour de bon.**

**10:15am - Bonne journée!**

* * *

**22:09pm - Rach' .. Réponds merde!**

**22:10pm - Je te jure que si tu m'as bloqué, demain matin je viens frapper à ta porte! Et tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je vais le faire.**

* * *

_30 juillet 2013_

**8:01am - J'espère que tu vas bien. Bonne journée.**

_Quinn avait abandonné l'idée d'aller chez elle. Ce serait inutile. Même si elle était bornée et que frapper pendant des heures à sa porte ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait peur que de s'exécuter, et bien, ça empirerait la situation._

* * *

**22:45pm - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'adresses la parole?**

22:46pm - Arrêter de me mentir dès que l'occasion se présente. Mais ce serait te demander de ne plus être toi-même. Et je ne veux pas que tu changes.

_Quinn esquissa un sourire à la réception du message. Même si ce dernier n'était pas positif, elle savait qu'à un certain point, Rachel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher éternellement de lui répondre. Preuve qu'elle tenait encore à Quinn._

**22:48pm - Si c'est ce qu'il faut, je vais changer.**

22:49pm - Non, justement, faut pas que tu changes pour moi.

**22:50pm - Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ..?**

22:51pm - Arrêter de forcer les choses. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas faites pour être amies.

**22:53pm - Dis pas ça ..**

22:54pm - Toi et moi .. jamais que ça a été une amitié pure et pleine de joies.

**22:55pm - Oui et c'est pourquoi il faut que ça change et qu'on arrange tous nos différents.**

22:56pm - J'en ai marre de me forcer pour les choses inutiles. Parfois, il faut abandonner.

**22:57pm - Rachel .. c'est pas toi. Jamais que tu abandonnerais quelque chose. Alors ne m'abandonne pas. Non, ne me fais pas ça.**

22:58pm - J'étais bien sans toi dans ma vie.

**22:59pm - Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ..**

23:00pm - Oui, énormément. Mais j'ai survécu. Et je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de notre amitié. Parce qu'elle n'existait plus. J'étais juste ... bien et libre.

**23:03pm - C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?**

23:03pm - Oui. Je suis désolée. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances.

**23:04pm - Tes putains de distances, tu les as pris pendant des mois.**

23:05pm - C'était pas suffisant, semblerait-il.

**23:08pm - C'est bon. J'suis habituée. L'abandon, je m'y connais.**

23:09pm - Ce n'est pas un abandon. J'ai besoin d'un moment. T'as aucune idée à quel point j'ai envie de te foutre une claque en pleine figure quand t'agis comme ça. Tu me fais passer pour la méchante.

**23:10pm - Bonne nuit, Rachel Berry.**

_1 août 2013_

_Une journée bien normal. Rien de spécial. Puis, une rencontre pour Quinn. Un homme du même âge.. Mignon, tout de même._

_3 août 2013_

_Rendez-vous galant avec cet homme mystérieux que Quinn avait rencontré. Son prénom, Toby. En ce premier rendez-vous, il lui dévoile toute la vérité sur ses anciennes relations. Tout fraîchement célibataire, il lui avait parlé de sa rupture avec son ancienne copine, Spencer. Quinn avait à cet instant décidé de "l'utiliser" pour "oublier" Rachel peu importe de quelle façon elle devait l'oublier._

_7 août 2013_

_Quinn actualisa ses infos sur facebook en se mettant en couple avec Toby Cavanaugh._

_13 août 2013_

_Seule depuis bientôt deux semaines chez elle, puisque Santana passait presque tout son temps chez Brittany, elle invita Toby chez elle. Première dispute ; Toby avait repris contact avec Spencer. Il l'avait laissé toute seule, alors qu'ils étaient supposés de fêter l'anniversaire de Quinn qui se trouve être le 14. Mauvais début d'une relation. Probablement parce que les deux s'utilisaient._

_14 août 2013_

_Quinn se réveilla par le bruit de réception d'un message texte. Surprise. Ce n'était nul autre que Rachel._

9:19am - Bonne fête!

**9:25am - Merci, c'était pas nécessaire.**

9:26am - J'essayais juste d'être gentille, rien d'autre.

**9:28am - Essaie moins fort la prochaine fois.**

_Quinn n'était pas véritablement frustrée contre Rachel. Elle essayait juste de se faire "désirer". De faire comprendre à Rachel qu'elle n'était pas acquise. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un énorme sourire. Ces deux semaines sans nouvelle de Rachel avait été difficile à accepter._

9:43am - J'ai vue que tu t'étais fais un copain.

**9:45am - Oui. Ça te dérange?**

9:46am - Non. J'veux juste savoir comment tu vas. J'veux de tes nouvelles.

**9:51am - Arrêtes de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ma vie. T'as été suffisamment claire y'a deux semaines, je t'assure.**

9:52am - Je voulais te faire payer pour m'avoir menti. Sur quelque chose de très énorme. Si je ne tenais pas à toi, je ne serais pas en train de te parler et de piétiner ma fierté.

**9:54am - Bah écoutes, tu fais ça très bien. Continue de me faire payer, ma grande.**

9:55am - Quinn, essayons de parler normalement. S'te plaît!

**9:56am - D'accord. Mais le problème c'est que j'ai rien à te dire.**

9:58am - Quinn Fabray, je te connais! Je suis sûre que tu souris comme une idiote parce que je te parle à nouveau. Donc ferme là et parle moi de ce nouveau copain.

_Quinn grimaça. Elle avait raison. En ce moment même, elle souriait à s'en fendre les joues. À vrai dire, elle n'avait rien de spécial à dire à propos de Toby. Elle ne pouvait pas franchement lui dire "Je l'utilise pour te rendre jalouse". Rachel ne l'était pas de toute façon. Et ce qui s'était passé entre elle l'autre soir, ce n'était rien._

**9:59am - Je suis peut-être en train de sourire, mais je suis tout de même blessée.**

**10:02am - J'ai envie de te rendre la pareil. De t'ignorer pendant deux semaines et de te faire croire que plus jamais je te parlerai. Tu verrais que c'est un sentiment énormément désagréable.**

10:04am - Écoutes .. même si je te parle en ce moment, ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne. J'ai juste besoin de tes nouvelles. Rien d'autre.

**10:06am - Donc t'as décidé que tu allais me texter quand t'allais en avoir envie et me laisse pourrir le reste du temps?**

10:09am - C'est pas ce que j'ai dis. J'veux juste pas presser les choses.

**10:10am - D'accord. Je te jure que si tu me refais le coup du "je t'ignore lalala" encore une fois, tu n'auras pas de mes nouvelles de si tôt.**

10:11am - Parfait. Mais arrêtes de faire comme si c'était toi qui devait m'en vouloir. C'est le contraire. Oublie pas que c'est de ta faute.

**10:12am - Ouais ouais.**

10:13am - Alors, c'est qui ce Toby?

**10:13am - Hum, je l'ai rencontré y'a deux semaines. Ça a cliqué et on est ensemble.**

10:14am - Ça fait seulement deux semaines que tu le connais et tu es déjà avec lui depuis genre .. une semaine?

**10:14am - Ouaip, t'as quelque chose contre ça?**

10:15am - Non, j'trouve juste que tout s'est fait vite.

**10:16am - J'crois pas que c'est une bonne idée qu'on embarque dans nos histoires de relation. Parce que si tu veux on peut parler de ton beau Brody. ;)**

10:18am - Haha, très drôle. T'as un humour trop amusant. ;)

**10:19am - Je sais, je sais. Merci.**

**10:21am - Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fais de ces deux semaines sans me parler? À part t'ennuyer de moi, j'veux dire.**

10:22am - Rien d'intéressant.

**10:23am - T'as vu Brody?**

10:24am - Un peu. Mais moi et lui, c'est véritablement terminé.

**10:25am - T'es sérieuse?****  
**

10:26am - Excuse moi, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire, mentir MOI.

**10:29am - Me lance pas des piques. Tu sais que je peux très facilement te battre à ce jeu.**

10:31am - Ouais, t'as raison.

**10:34am - Bref, puisque tu ne vois plus Brody, t'es célibataire à 100%?**

_Quinn était réjouie d'apprendre cette nouvelle croustillante. Elle n'aurait probablement jamais Rachel, mais ne pas avoir à l'endurer parler d'hommes avec qui elle s'envoit en l'air, ça, elle s'en contenterait!_

10:35am - Non, pas vraiment.

**10:37am - Haha, t'as pas déjà une nouvelle proie en vue? Après ça c'est moi qui me mets en couple avec des gens trop rapidement ..**

10:39am - Hum .. j'ai juste quelqu'un dans ma vie. C'est un peu compliqué.

**10:41am - Hé .. si tu veux que notre amitié sois possible à nouveau pour de vrai un jour, sois honnête ma belle!**

10:43am - Tu vas me traiter de folle.

**10:44am - Je te promets que non.**

10:46am - ...

10:47am - Finn est avec moi depuis une semaine.


	11. ANNIVERSAIRE & REFOULEMENT

_Désolée pour le gros retard tout le monde! J'ai été très occupée. Promis le prochain chapitre ne prendra pas autant de temps._

_Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me motivent. Et je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas top mais attendez de voir le prochain. ;)_

_Et pour ceux qui détestent Finn et qui sont déçus de le voir, faites vous en pas, je le déteste autant voir même plus que vous. Disons qu'il ne sera pas considéré comme un héros dans le prochain chapitre. ;)_

_Bref, continuez de me faire sourire avec vos reviews, favorites & follows. :) J'vous adore. :)_

* * *

_Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Plus d'une heure plus tard, elle trouva enfin la force. Rachel ne lui avait probablement pas écrit un nouveau message parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la réaction de la blondinette._

**12:02pm - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Finn est avec moi"?**

12:04pm - Nous ne sommes pas en couple, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

**12:05pm - Mais il habite avec toi, c'est ça?**

12:06pm - Ouep.

**12:09pm - Alors il se présente à ta porte et toi, tu souris bêtement en lui ouvrant et bam, vous habitez ensemble?**

12:10pm - Il est arrivé la semaine dernière tard le soir, et m'a demandé s'il pouvait rester à dormir. J'ai dit oui.

**12:11pm - Et son excuse bidon du pourquoi il est encore chez toi, c'est quoi?**

12:14pm - Il n'a pas d'excuses. Il veut juste s'installer dans le coin et comme il n'a pas d'appart encore, j'lui permets de rester chez moi.

**12:14pm - Et moi, si j'viendrais chez toi à minuit pour te demander de rester pendant une semaine, voir deux, j'pourrais?**

12:16pm - C'est pas pareil.

**12:17pm - Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pareil?**

12:18pm - Toi, tu as quelque part où dormir.

**12:19pm - Pourquoi est-ce que t'es autant naïve!**

**12:20pm - Bordel, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il dort chez toi pour l'unique et bonne raison qu'il te veut à nouveau.**

12:21pm - Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon?

**12:22pm - Il ne te mérite pas.**

12:23pm - Tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ça?

**12:24pm - Une nana qui s'en va fêter son anniversaire comme il se doit.**

12:25pm - Tu veux faire la grosse fête en début d'après-midi? Tu vas où?

**12:27pm - J'sais pas.**

12:28pm - Alors, tu peux continuer à me parler, non?

**12:29pm - J'sais pas.**

12:30pm - T'as pas d'autre chose à dire que "J'sais pas"?

**12:31pm - J'sais pas.**

12:31pm - Tu fais chier.

**12:32pm - T'aimes ça.**

12:34pm - Ouais, vraiment.

**12:35pm - T'as aimé ça.**

12:35pm - J'viens de te dire que oui, vraiment beaucoup hahahahahahah! :P J'adore quand tu m'fais chier.

**12:37pm - C'est pas de ça que j'parle.**

_Wow, Quinn devenait intensément directe tout d'un coup. Elle parlait de cette nuit où elles avaient .. Bref, vous comprenez._

12:39pm - De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

**12:39pm - Rien, mais j'sais quand même que t'as aimé ça.**

12:40pm - D'accord..?

**12:41pm - Bon, je passe chez toi vers quelle heure?**

12:42pm - Hein!?

**12:45pm- Tu sais pas à quel point je m'ennuies de Finn.**

12:47pm - T'es tout SAUF crédible. ;)

**12:49pm - J'suis sérieuse.**

12:49pm - Tu t'ennuies vraiment de Finn?

**12:50pm - Non, pas ça. J'suis sérieuse sur le fait que je passe la soirée avec toi.**

12:52pm - Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, hein?

**12:52pm - Non.**

12:53pm - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ton copain, Toby? Et de Finn?

**12:54pm - J'sais pas.**

12:56pm - J'croyais que tu préférerais passer ta soirée avec Toby plutôt qu'avec moi.

**12:57pm - Tu t'es trompée chérie.**

**12:58pm - Et on fait quoi de notre "dis**pute".

**12:59pm - On en parlera bientôt. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de passer une soirée en bonne compagnie. Je grandis quand même d'un an. :) 19 ans, déjà.**

12:59pm - Wow, quel changement d'humeur rapide.

**13:00pm - Ça te dérange?**

13:01pm - Non, pas du tout. ;)

13:02pm - Hé .. j'y pense. Ce serait mieux si ce serait moi qui viendrait chez toi?

**13:03pm - Pourquoi?**

13:04pm - On aura pas Finn dans les pattes.

**13:05pm - Ouais c'est vrai.**

**13:06pm - Toi & moi, seule dans mon appartement ..**

13:07pm - Quinn, est-ce que t'as bu?

**13:10pm - Nope.**

**13:11pm - Enfin, j'suis rendue à ma quatrième bières. Mais j'suis entièrement sobre.**

13:12pm - Il est à peine 13h et t'es saoule.

**13:14pm - Tu trouves pas ça marrant?**

13:15pm - Non, pas du tout.

**13:16pm - Pourquoi? Moi je ris comme une folle en ce moment pourtant.**

13:17pm - Promets de ne plus boire jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

**13:18pm - Promis.**

**13:19pm - T'as peur que je te saute dessus, sinon?**

13:20pm - Arrêtes de dire des conneries.

**13:21pm - En fait, c'est moi qui devrait avoir peur de toi.**

13:22pm - Bon .. pourquoi?

**13:23pm - Parce que si je me souviens bien, je suis débarquée de sur toi. Et c'est toi en fait qui n'a pas été capable de résister.**

13:24pm - Bordel Quinn, pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça? J'avais bu. T'avais bu. Et voilà, on s'est laissées aller sans raison.

**13:25pm - T'as aimé ça quand même.**

13:28pm - Ta gueule. J'vais être chez toi vers 18 heures.

**13:29pm - Ouch, j'ai touché une corde sensible?**

* * *

15:19pm - T'as besoin de quelque chose en particulier?

**15:20pm - Tu pourrais nous louer un film?**

15:21pm - Pas de problèmes. Quel genre?

**15:22pm - Surprends moi. 3**

15:23pm - J'suis nulle pour les surprises. :(

**15:24pm - J'ai confiance en toi.**

15:26pm - D'accord. Autre chose?

**15:28pm - Non, apporte tes fesses et un film, c'est parfait comme ça.**

15:29pm - :)

* * *

17:11pm - J'viens de faire une bêtisse.

**17:12pm - Quoi?**

17:13pm - J'viens de parler de notre soirée à Finn.

**17:14pm - Et ...?**

17:15pm - Ben comme il n'a rien à faire ce soir et que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne t'a pas vue .. il veut venir.

**17:16pm - T'es pas sérieuse...**

17:18pm - J'suis vraiment désolée..

**17:19pm - T'as qu'à lui dire non?**

17:20pm - Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il va très mal le prendre.

**17:21pm - J'en ai rien à foutre!**

17:22pm - Quinn, j'habite avec lui. J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

**17:22pm - On a toujours le choix. Amène le, mais j'te garantie pas de ne pas le tuer.**

17:23pm - Merci! :D

17:25pm - Je finis de me préparer, je vais louer le film et j'arrive!

**17:26pm - Génial.**

_Un génial sans vrai excitation, ouais._

* * *

17:59pm - Y'a beaucoup de trafics. J'vais être là dans pas beaucoup de temps!

**17:59pm - T'as le volant entre les mains?**

18:01pm - Oui, pourquoi?

**18:03pm - Lâche ce putain de téléphone, Rachel! Concentre toi sur la route, idiote!**

18:10pm - Je suis là!

18:11pm - MEERRRRRRDE!

**18:12pm - Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour monter?**

18:13pm - J'ai oublié ton cadeau chez moi! -' J'suis vraiment minable.

**18:15pm - C'est pas grave! ALLER MONTE OÙ JE VIENS TE CHERCHER!**

18:15pm - Non, il me le faut vraiment! J'vais aller le chercher, je reviens!

**18:16pm - Bordel. Attends moi au moins, j'vais faire la petite route avec toi au lieu de m'emmerder chez moi encore.**

18:17pm - Parfait, je t'attends dans la voiture.

_Quinn mis son manteau et se dirigea à l'extérieur. De là, elle pouvait déjà voir la voiture, prête à décoller._

**Q** ; Hey!

**R** ; Salut!

**F** ; Salut Quinn!

Un moment de silence. Très court par contre. Les deux jeunes femmes agissaient comme si Finn n'était pas là.

**Q** ; T'étais pas obligée de te faire belle pour venir écouter un film chez moi, tu sais?

**R** ; Premièrement, merci du compliment. Deuxièmement, j'avais juste envie d'être présentable.

**Q** ; D'accord.

**R** ; T'es pas mal non plus.

**Q** ; Merci, mais arrête de me draguer.

**R** ; Toujours aussi saoule à ce que je vois.

**Q** ; Non, je suis très sobre.

**R** ; Mouais.

_Le reste du parcours se fit en silence. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, Rachel pris un temps monstrueux à trouver ses clefs. Rachel ouvrit la porte, suivit de Quinn tout près derrière et de Finn._

**TOUT LE MONDE** ; « SURPRISE!»


	12. FINN & TOBY

_NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. :)_

_Bon, je tiens à vous avertir, je sais que c'est nul de changer de "temps" d'écriture dans une histoire, mais je me sentais vraiment plus à l'aise d'écrire au "je" qui sera Quinn que de toujours à la troisième personne. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. :)_

_J'ai l'impression que certaines personnes n'ont pas vraiment aimé le dernier chapitre, vue le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu à comparer d'habitude. Dites moi ce que vous n'aimez pas, comme ça, je saurai comment me rattraper. :)_

_Je réserve quelque chose de TRÈS gros pour le prochain chapitre. Il devrait taper les 10 000 mots au moins, parce qu'il sera très important. J'ai déjà 4 000 mots. Je le continuerai dès que j'atteins les 200 reviews. Haha, j'ai l'impression de faire du chantage! C'est pas vrai, je vais le poster quand même, même si je n'atteints pas ce nombre. Mais plus de reviews = plus de motivation pour moi. _

_BONNE LECTURE. :) _

* * *

_Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Une quinzaine de personnes se trouvent dans la pièce. Certaines personnes ont donc fait l'effort nécessaire pour m'organiser une petite fête. C'est sympa. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré passer la soirée bien tranquille chez moi avec Rachel. Je suis surprise de voir Toby dans la pièce et dès qu'il se rend compte que je l'ai vu, il s'approche de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là? Qui peut l'avoir bien invité?_

**Q** ; "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Toby?"_ dis-je, tentant de rester polie. Sa présence ne me plait pas vraiment._

**T** ; "Quoi, t'es pas contente de me voir?"_ dit-il sur un ton d'amusement._

_J'aurais bien aimé répondre non, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Après notre prise de tête, j'ai besoin d'espace, voilà tout._

**Q** ; "Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que.." _dis-je, alors que Rachel me coupe._

**R** ; "C'est moi qui l'ai invité. Je me suis dis que tu serais contente de voir ton copain à ta petite fête d'anniversaire."_ s'exclame-t-elle._

_J'esquisse un sourire, rien de plus. Il s'approche de moi, me prend dans ses bras et dépose un tendre baiser contre ma joue. Au loin, j'aperçois Santana. J'en profite pour quitter l'étreinte de Toby._

**Q** ; "Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? J'croyais que t'étais enfermée pour la semaine chez Britt?" _dis-je, bien heureuse de les voir toutes les deux ici._

**B** ; "À vrai dire, j'ai dû la forcer pour la faire sortir." _s'exclame Brittany._

_Santana pousse amicalement Brittany._

**S** ; "Non, c'est pas vrai. On aurait rater ton anniversaire pour rien au monde." _dit Santana, alors que j'entends Brittany étouffer un petit rire à côté._

_Tant pis. Remarque, ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérange de savoir que Santana aurait préféré rester chez elle et s'envoyer en l'air avec Brittany toute la journée._

**R** ; "Tu veux quelque chose à boire?" _dit une voix derrière moi, ce qui a pour effet de me faire sursauter._

_Rachel._

**Q** ; "Hum, oui, bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que t'as de bon à m'offrir?" _dis-je, tout en appréciant le contact de sa main sur mon épaule._

**R** ; "T'as le choix entre une bière, un verre de cocktail fait par moi-même ou bien .. hum des sodas." _dit-elle_.

_Pour lui faire plaisir, je lui demande de m'apporter un verre de son fameux cocktail en espérant ne pas m'empoisonner._

_Au moment où je m'apprête à parler de nouveau avec Santana et Brittany, je les vois en train de s'embrasser. Langoureusement. Bon, j'ai compris que c'est le moment pour moi d'aller voir ailleurs. Je me dirige donc vers Rachel qui me prépare mon verre. Mon regard posé sur elle, je me demande ce qui la fait rire._

**Q** ; "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?" _dis-je, calmement._

**R** ; "Rien."_ dit-elle, toujours autant amusée._

**Q** ; "J'suis sérieuse. J'ai fait quelque chose?"_ dis-je en riant à mon tour._

_Elle me tend mon verre et s'approche de mon oreille afin de me chuchoter quelque chose._

**R** ; "Y'a rien de drôle. J'ai juste peur que ton copain soit jaloux." _dit-elle._

**Q** ; "Pourquoi serait-il jaloux?"_ demandai-je en riant nerveusement._

**R** ; "Tu ne lui portes pas d'attention."

**Q** ; "Et..?"

**R** ; "Tandis que moi, tu me dévores carrément des yeux." _dit-elle avant de me laisser là, seule, en plan._

_J'avale difficilement ma salive et reste planté sur place. Attendez. Ai-je bien compris? Elle a passé la journée à me remballer quand je venais sur le sujet de notre amitié qui me semble ambiguë et là, elle me fait carrément du rentre dedans. Le pire là dedans, c'est qu'elle n'a pas tort._

_Je me retourne et la vois assise auprès de Finn. Elle me lance un regard rapide et j'ai envie de bouillir de rage. Je me dirige donc vers Toby et lui dépose un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Mon but? Rendre Rachel jalouse. Mais comment la rendre jalouse alors qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Alors qu'elle n'éprouve en aucun cas les mêmes sentiments que je peux éprouver. J'ai beau le nier, elle me fait un petit quelque chose. Même si ça me fait carrément chier, je dois l'accepter. J'imagine déjà le "je le savais" de Santana, ce qui me fais grimacer._

_Mercedes s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras afin de me souhaiter un anniversaire plus personnel. Santana se joint à nous et finit par nous faire une proposition._

**S** ; "Vous voulez un cigare?" _demande-t-elle, comme si nous étions des fumeuses de tous les jours._

**Q** ; "Depuis quand tu fûmes?" _demandai-je._

**S** ; "Depuis jamais. J'ai juste piqué un petit paquet dans la réserve personnelle de mon père la dernière fois que je suis allée à Lima. Faut un début à tout!" _dit-elle, essayant de nous forcer à essayer._

_Rachel s'approche de nous et arrive avec un briquet._

**R** ; "J'suis partante pour en prendre un. Tant qu'on aille à l'extérieur!" _dit-elle._

**S** ; "Parfait!"_ dit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur._

_J'ai déjà eu ma phase "je fume des cigarettes pour avoir l'air cool". Ce n'est pas si grave si je fûme un petit cigare pour mon anniversaire. C'est pourquoi je décide de les suivre._

_À l'extérieur, Rachel et Santana sont les premières à allumer leur cigare._

**Q** ; "San', ça te dérange de partager le tien avec moi? J'ai pas envie d'en prendre un au complet."

**S** ; "Rohh, allez. Tu vas pas mourir si t'en prends un au complet." _dit-elle._

**R** ; "T'as qu'à fûmer le mien avec moi." _s'exclame Rachel. Pourquoi pas._

_Je remarque que Brittany ne fûme pas. Elle fait le bon choix._

**M** ; "Rachel Berry qui fûme? C'est tout une surprise. Toi qui faisait tout pour préserver tes cordes vocales." _dit Mercedes._

_Rachel regarde son cigare et hésite pendant quelques secondes._

**R** ; "C'est bien la seule fois que j'y goûte." _dit-elle, d'un air dégoûté alors qu'elle ne prend même pas la peine d'avaler la fumer avant de la "recracher". _

_Elle me tend le cigare que je prends rapidement entre mes lèvres. Je peux goûter le rouge à lèvre de Rachel sur l'embout. C'est pas si mal après tout de partager un cigare avec elle._

_Finn se joint à nous. Je soupire. Ce boulet n'a pas mieux à faire que de me pourrir la soirée?_

**F** ; "Puck vient d'arriver." _dit-il._

_Je sens le regard de Rachel se poser sur moi. Eh merde, je ne croyais pas qu'il viendrait celui-là._

**R** ; "Tu l'as invité?" _demande Rachel, presque irritée._

_Oh, donc ce n'était pas prévu? Génial._

**F** ; "Ouais? Pourquoi?"

**S** ; "T'es vraiment un boulet." _s'exclame Santana qui dépose une main sur mon épaule._

**R** ; "Quinn a un nouveau copain depuis très peu de temps et toi t'invites son ex avec qui les choses ne se sont jamais vraiment terminées. Bravo Finn." _dit Rachel qui le regarde avec énervement._

**F** ; "Quoi? Je croyais que ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde de le voir!"_ dit-il, nerveusement._

**B** ; "Finn, t'es qu'un idiot." _dit Brittany, ce qui me surpris ainsi que toutes les autres demoiselles avec moi._

**S** ; "C'est pour ça que je t'aime, toi!" _dit Santana qui dépose un baiser rapide sur la joue de sa petite amie._

_Je suis mal à l'aise. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment réagir dès que je croiserai son regard. Finn, c'est vraiment un crétin._

**P** ; "HEYY! Elle est où la _birthday girl_?" _s'exclame Puck qui se dirige rapidement vers nous dès qu'il s'aperçoit que je suis là._

_Je le vois s'approcher de moi à une très grande vitesse et il me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il m'étouffe. Je vois Rachel baisser le regard vers le sol et Puck me lâche enfin._

**P** ; "Joyeux anniversaire! J'ai quelque chose pour toi!" _dit-il, tout heureux de me l'apprendre._

_Je sens mon coeur battre très rapidement. J'ai peur qu'il me sorte une connerie à la con._

**P** ; "Je suis passée voir Beth et Shelby hier. Et la petite tenait à t'offrir ça.." _dit-il, presque émotif._

_Il sort de sa poche de jeans une feuille pliée en quatre. Il me la tend et là, je vois devant moi un magnifique dessin. On peut y voir une grande femme brune (Shelby), une petite fille blonde (Beth), un grand homme avec un mohawk (Puck) et une autre femme blonde (Moi) qui se tiennent tous par la main. C'est carrément le dessin de sa famille. Je sens une larme qui vient se placer au creu de mon oeil droit. Je relève la tête. Et là, je vois tout le monde qui me sourit._

**Q** ; "Arrêtez de sourire comme des idiots." _dis-je, en riant tout en remballant mes émotions. _"Merci, Puck."_ dis-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras._

_Je suis peut-être folle mais j'ai l'impression de gêner Rachel. J'ai l'impression qu'elle déteste me voir serrer Puck. Mais je suis bonne pour m'inventer des scénarios. Donc j'essaie de ne pas trop y prêter attention. Nous terminons tous notre cigare et retournons à l'intérieur. Finalement l'idée d'inviter Puck n'était pas mauvaise. Mais Finn reste quand même un boulet._

* * *

_Je remarque que Rachel boit et boit et boit encore. Bon, c'est vrai que tout le monde fait la même chose, mais j'ai l'impression d'être la plus sobre malgré mais trois ou quatre verres de cocktail et ma bière. Toby vient finalement s'asseoir à mes côtés et mets son bras autour de mon cou. Je lui souris et lui, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Mais je m'en fous, c'est moi qui me suis mise dans ce pétrin. L'alcool me monte un peu à la tête donc c'est plus facile de faire semblant que j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Ça fait maintenant deux heures que je suis chez Rachel et que nous discutons de tout et n'importe quoi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être irritée de voir Finn agir avec Rachel comme Toby agit avec moi. Berry m'avait pourtant dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Bizarre, deux baisers et un bras autour de son cou me dit le contraire. J'ai envie d'exploser, mais je me la ferme. Elle m'a menti. Et puis après? Je l'ai fait aussi, mais sur mon identité. C'est encore pire. Je la vois se lever et mon regard la suis. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et avant d'y entrer, elle me fait un signe de venir. J'hésite. Je finis par me lever et je la rejoins. Je sens le regard de Santana sur moi, mais je fais comme si de rien était. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, regard Rachel et reste planté là._

**R** ; "Ferme la porte." _me demande-t-elle._

_Je m'exécute._

**Q** ; "Tu voulais me parler?" _dis-je._

**R** ; "Oui et non."_ dit-elle._

_Je sens qu'elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même. C'est énervant puisqu'à chaque fois que nous essayons de parler, l'une ou l'autre, ou bien les deux, sommes saoules._

**Q** ; "Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici?" _demandai-je._

**R** ; "Toby m'énerve." _s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire aguichant._

**Q** ; "Mais il ne t'a rien fait, Rach'?" _Mais où veut-elle en venir?_

**R** ; "Il m'énerve quand même." _continue-t-elle._

_Elle s'approche de moi, ce qui me fait arquer le sourcil droit. Elle s'approche tellement que je n'ai pas le choix de reculer et de me retrouver dos avec la porte._

**Q** ; "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour t'énerver?" _demandai-je, espérant avoir une réponse un peu plus claire_.

**R** ; "Il joue avec tes cheveux depuis au moins une demi heure." _dit-elle avant d'enrouler l'un de ses doigts dans ma chevelure dorée. Rien que ça et je me retrouve à frissonner._

**Q** ; "C'est normal, c'est mon copain."_ dis-je, tentant de ne pas être déstabilisée par ce qu'elle fait._

_Rachel se fout carrément de ce que je viens de dire et continue._

**R** ; "Il met ses mains autour de ta taille et essaie de faire en sorte que tu t'assois sur lui." _dit-elle, tout en laissant glisser ses mains autour de ma taille._

_Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et essaie de rester concentrée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

**R** ; "Et ce qui m'énerve le plus..." _dit-elle tout en prenant une légère pause d'hésitation._ "C'est quand il fait ça..." _C'est à ce moment que je comprends ce qu'elle est sur le point de faire._

_Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, je finis par la repousser._

**Q** ; "Rachel, t'es saoule. Arrête de déconner."_ dis-je, tentant aussi bien que mal de cacher mes envies._

**R** ; "Je sais que t'en as envie."_ dit-elle, avant de réessayer de m'embrasser._

_Cette fois-ci, je me laisse presque faire, mais je me rappel que quelques minutes auparavant, elle se laissait embrasser par Finn._

**Q** ; "Tu fais quoi de Finn, ton copain?" _dis-je, en abusant peut-être un peu trop le "ton". Bon, je parlais de Finn, mais moi, j'avais Toby. En fait, je me foutais carrément de lui en ce moment .. _

**R** ; "C'est pas mon copain, Quinn." _dit-elle, semblant perdre toute envie de m'embrasser._

**Q** ; "Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'embrasse?" _demandai-je, impatiente._

**R** ; "Huuum, t'es sexy quand t'es jalouse." _dit-elle, avec un sourire à nouveau aguichant._

_Sérieux, cette fille à un contrôle malsain sur mes émotions._

**R** ; "Je vais te laisser tranquille, puisque c'est ça que tu veux." _dit Rachel, en me lançant un clin d'oeil._

_Alors qu'elle est sur le point de sortir, je dis son nom. Elle se retourne._

**R** ; "Quoi?"_ dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire toujours plus amusé que le précédent._

**Q** ; "Finn m'énerve aussi."_ dis-je, tentant de jouer le même jeu qu'elle vient de faire._ "Il m'énerve quand il met ses bras autour de ton cou." _dis-je, avant de mettre les miens autour de son cou._

_Je vois son regard amusé disparaître. J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin du contrôle._

**Q** ; "Il m'énerve aussi quand il fait ça." _dis-je, avant de déposer d'une attitude incertaine, un baiser sur sa joue._

**Q** ; "Et il m'énerve surtout quand.."

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je sens ses lèvres emprisonner les miennes. J'échappe un gémissement presque sourd, et je sens qu'elle sourit contre mes lèvres. Elle demande rapidement l'accès à ma langue, ce qui me fait de nouveau gémir au contact. Elle mord ma lèvre inférieure au point de me faire mal, mais le plaisir est tellement présent que je n'ai pas le temps de me plaindre. Elle me repousse tranquillement et enlève son t-shirt. Elle me prend par la taille et m'oblige à l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle garde le contrôle de la situation alors qu'elle enfonce mon visage au creux de son cou où je dépose une multitude de baisers langoureux. Je frémis à l'instant où j'entends un gémissements s'échapper de ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment que je suis contente que la musique provenant du salon soit aussi forte. Je continue de garnir son cou de baisers et je sens l'une de ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Elle caresse mon dos, puis mon ventre. Je me fous de toutes ces questions que les autres nous demanderont lorsque nous sortirons de la salle de bain. Là, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça. Ma bouche entre en contact avec la sienne encore une fois. Elle me dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre. J'entends juste "moi". C'est au moment où elle attrape ma main et la descend jusqu'à son entrejambe que je comprends qu'elle me veut là, tout de suite. Je respire tellement fort qu'elle doit se demander si je suis asthmatique. Je caresse son intimité par dessus ses leggings et je remarque qu'elle se fait impatiente. Elle prend ma main et la dirige vers sa poitrine. Je suis entièrement soumise et j'ai beau le nier, mais ça me plaît. Elle détache elle même son soutien-gorge et le lance sur le sol. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains, m'embrasse à nouveau et descend ma bouche au niveau de ses seins. Je n'hésite pas et prends entre mes lèvres son sein droit. Je l'entends gémir alors que je lèche la partie en érection. Je descends jusqu'à son ventre et dépose des baisers beaucoup plus tendre que les derniers. Je sens son excitation grimper au plafond. Elle me remonte à sa hauteur et prend ma main, m'obligeant cette fois à aller directement sous les vêtements. Au contact de ma main, je la sens faiblir. J'essaie de la retenir, ayant l'impression qu'elle est sur le point de s'écraser au sol. J'échappe à nouveau un gémissement alors qu'elle mordille mon lobe d'oreille. Au moment où elle s'arrête, elle reste tout de même près de mon oreille, soufflant tous ses gémissements au creux de mon oreille. Je sens une vague de chaleur intense au fond de mon ventre. Je sens le tissu de mes sous-vêtements coller à mon intimité. Faisant des mouvements circulaires contre sa partie la plus sensible, j'enfonce deux doigts en elle. Je sens ses ongles m'arracher la peau du dos et je souris._

**S** ; "Est-ce que tout va bien les filles?"_ s'exclame une voix que je reconnais de l'autre côté de la porte._

_Nous arrêtons de bouger et tentons de calmer notre respiration. Merci Santana. T'es toujours là pour foutre ce genre de moment en l'air. _


	13. PROVOCATION & COMPLIMENTS

Bonjour! Oui, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre. La vérité? Gros manque de motivation et je n'étais pas capable de choisir entre les deux choix que je m'étais mise pour "vers où irait l'histoire".

Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre de 10 000 mots comme je l'avais prévu. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas choisi l'idée que j'avais pris au début.

Et pour vous avertir, il reste 7-8 chapitres à cette fanfiction. Et non, ce ne sera pas aussi long avoir le prochain chapitre puisque le chapitre 14 et 15 sont déjà écrit, me reste seulement à les corriger! :)

Bref, bonne lecture!

& dernière note sur ce chapitre, très hors sujet ; rip cory! :(

* * *

**R** ; "Quinn s'est coupée. Je désinfecte sa coupure et nous sortons." _s'exclame Rachel._

_J'entends Santana rire de l'autre côté de la porte._

**S** ; "Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se couper en s'envoyant en l'air!" _chuchote Santana, la bouche probablement collée contre la porte pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle vient de dire._

_Rachel rit. Moi, je reste sérieuse et je lui tends rapidement ses vêtements. Du bruit de ses talons, je comprends que Santana s'éloigne. Son troisième oeil mexicain à tout deviner, comme toujours. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Parce que de l'autre côté de cette porte, mon copain est là, Finn est là et plusieurs de nos bons amis. Ils ne peuvent rien savoir. Un peu énervée, je parle à voix base._

**Q** ; "Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Rachel?" _dis-je, presque insultée._

**R** ; "Détends toi. Personne ne sait ce qui vient de se passer!"_ dit-elle, normalement._

**Q** ; "T'es saoule. C'est pour ça que tu prends la chose aussi calmement." _dis-je._

**R** ; "Calme toi. Viens ici." _dit-elle, alors qu'elle a terminé de s'habiller._

_Elle sort d'un tiroir un pansement pour faire croire à tout le monde que je me suis réellement coupée. Elle est futée. Mais ça ne m'aide pas à me calmer._

**R** ; "Maintenant, on va sortir et faire comme si de rien était."_ dit-elle, sous forme d'ordre._

_Elle semble maintenant sérieuse. J'esquisse un sourire et agrippe la porte de ma main droite. Elle me retient. Je me retourne donc._

**Q** ; "Quoi?" _dis-je, toujours un peu énervée._

_Elle ne parle pas. Elle me regarde longuement et dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres. Je souris finalement. Bordel, j'ai toujours autant envie d'elle. Nous sortons l'une à la suite de l'autre. Tout le monde nous regarde._

_Toby se lève et vient me voir._

**T** ; "Santana m'a dit que tu t'es coupée. Tu vas bien?" _dit-il, inquiet._

_Rachel me lance un regard mortel, du genre "il me fait chier ce Toby" et retourne auprès de Finn._

**Q** ; "Oui, c'est une petite coupure de rien du tout. T'en fais pas."

_Santana me regarde et éclate de rire._

**S** ; "Ça doit être une énorme coupure vue le temps que ça a pris à désinfecter!" _dit-elle, ironiquement._

_Je peux voir Brittany regarder sa petite amie sévèrement. J'ai toujours aimé voir le contrôle que Blondie à sur Santana. Je crois entendre Brittany lui chuchoter "excuse toi", mais je peux très bien me tromper. Brittany sait tout ce qui vient de se passer dans la salle de bains, elle aussi. Génial._

**S** ; "Ah.. tu sais que je rigole!" _dit-elle, finalement._

_Je remercie Brittany du regard. Elle me sourie. Bon, une chose de moins à régler. Je décide de ne plus regarder Rachel. J'essaie de rester concentrée sur Toby. Nous retournons nous asseoir. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer._

21:39pm - Arrête de faire cette tête!

_Rachel. Je ne la regarde pas, même si elle est en face de moi. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je me mets au coin du long canapé sur lequel moi, Toby et Mercedes sommes. J'essaie de trouver une position dans laquelle personne ne peut lire ce que j'écris._

**T** ; "Tu parles à qui?" _demande Toby._

_Je dois inventer un mensonge. Allez Quinn .. pense!_

**Q** ; "Ma mère! Elle veut seulement me parler un peu et me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire!"_ dis-je, en regardant quelques secondes Rachel qui me sourit toujours._

_Il me dépose un baiser sur la joue et me laisse tranquille._

**21:42pm - Quelle tête?**

_Je souris. C'est bizarre de lui parler par sms maintenant, puisqu'elle sait que je suis Macho et tout. Elle peut même voir mes expressions faciales à chaque message qu'elle m'envoie puisque nous sommes assises sur des canapés face-à-face._

21:43pm - Je sais pas. Tu fais une tête de fille qui n'a pas envie d'être auprès de son cher et tendre amoureux.

**21:44pm - Non, j'aime bien la présence de Toby.**

_Je mens. Elle le sait probablement._

21:45pm - Tu sais .. c'est ton anniversaire et .. je n'ai pas encore pu te donner ton cadeau.

_Je regarde Rachel d'un air suspicieux. Je me fais discrète. Mais Santana me regarde et soupire. Elle sait très bien ce qui se passe en ce moment. Brittany a sorti son téléphone pour rendre le tout plus subtile. Je l'ai toujours aimé cette bouffonne. Finn, lui, toujours le même gros boulet, essaie de jouer l'indifférent envers Rachel. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle s'en fout de lui. Ou du moins, c'est ce que l'alcool m'encourage à croire. J'attends quelques secondes avant de répondre. Nos téléphones sur silencieux, je souhaite que personne ne découvre quoi que ce soit._

**21:51pm - Quel cadeau?**

_Nous arrêtons tous contacts visuels, de cette façon, c'est beaucoup moins louche. Nous restons concentrées sur nos téléphones. Je sens le regard de Toby sur moi. Il semble s'emmerder. Oh, comme c'est triste._

21:53pm - Tu verras.

**21:54pm - Tu fais chier.**

21:55pm - Je suis sûre que tu vas changer d'avis lorsque tu verras ce qui t'attends.

**21:57pm - Je peux avoir un indice au moins?**

21:58pm - Quoi, t'as même pas un tout petit doute?

**21:59pm - Non et j'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes.**

_Je sens le regard amusé de Rachel posé sur moi. Mais je ne lève pas les yeux. Je sens aussi Toby qui s'emmerde de plus en plus. Il n'a qu'à partir, ce n'est pas mon problème. Tout le monde discute alors que moi et Rachel restons silencieuses. En fait, non. Rachel discute avec Finn. Mais elle fait probablement cela pour ne pas éveiller les doutes. Dire que c'est mon anniversaire et qu'au lieu de m'amuser comme une folle, je discute par sms avec quelqu'un qui se trouve dans la même pièce. Très intelligent Quinn. Très._

_Le reste de la soirée passe très rapidement. J'arrête de discuter par sms avec Rachel, profites de tous les invités. Mais étrangement, je ne sens aucunement l'envie de veiller tard. Il est bientôt minuit et je me lève afin de faire comprendre à tout le monde que je suis fatiguée et que je préférerais rentrer chez moi. Toby devra me raccompagner parce que je suis à pied. Rachel semble extrêmement déçue de me voir partir. Au moins je réussis à lui parler un peu avant de partir ; par chance qu'elle a arrêté de boire après notre petite séance make out, ce qui lui permet de revenir à ses esprits tranquillement. Je remercie tout le monde._

_Toby me ramène. Je ne le laisse pas entrer, prétendant être beaucoup trop fatiguée pour écouter un film ou peu importe avec lui. Je me sens vache, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec lui. Et en même temps, je me sens mal. Parce que je l'ai trompé. Au début même de notre relation, je savais que ce ne serait qu'un feu de paille. Mais, il y a toujours ce même problème. Comment laisser quelqu'un. C'est toujours trop difficile._

_Je saute dans la douche pour enlever cette odeur d'alcool qui semble me suivre partout. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai encore l'impression de ressentir ses mains contre mon corps. Bref, j'essaie de me changer les idées. Je sors finalement et m'écrase dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et bien sûr, c'est là que j'entends mon téléphone vibrer._

01:06am - Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie?

_Pourquoi cette question? C'est logique. J'étais fatiguée._

**01:07am - Parce que je suis fatiguée?**

01:08am - Je t'ai dit que je voulais te donner ton cadeau.

**01:09am - Tu n'as qu'à passer demain à l'appartement? :)**

01:10am - Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'attendre jusque là.

**01:11am - Au pire, dis-moi ce qu'est ce cadeau qui t'empêche de dormir la nuit?**

01:12am - Ça tuerait la surprise.

_Elle est dure à cerner quand elle veut, celle-là._

**01:13am - Donne moi un indice. Et arrête, je suis sûre que tu serras capable d'attendre jusqu'à demain.**

01:14am - En fait, je dis "cadeau" mais c'est plus une offrande.

**01:14am - Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?!**

01:15am - Je m'offre à toi.

_Okay. C'est quoi ce bordel._

**01:17am - Tu te rends compte qu'il est 1H du matin et que je viens de rire tellement fort que mon voisin va probablement porter plainte contre moi?**

**01:18am - Plus sérieusement, euh, je comprends pas.**

01:19am - Bah c'est simple. Ton cadeau, c'est moi.

**01:19am - Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposée de faire de toi?**

01:20am - Ton ordinateur est près de toi?

**01:21am - Oui. Euh, rapport?**

01:22am - Ouvre-le.

**01:23am - Hum, okay.**

**01:25am - Ouvert. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ensuite?**

01:27am - Skype.

_baacon strips est maintenant en ligne._

**baacon strips**

bon je suis l;aa qu'est-ce que tu veux?

*là

**rachel_barbra_berry**

on met la caméra?

**baacon strips**

m'ouais, si tu veux!

_rachel_barbra_berry vous invite à une conversation vidéo. ACCEPTER / REFUSER_

**rachel_barbra_berry**

je ne te vois pas! y fait tout noir!

**baacon strips**

attends, j'vais ouvrir ma lampe.

_Je m'exécute. Je remarque que l'on voit à peine seulement le visage de Rachel sur la caméra._

**baacon strips**

je te vois à peine!

bref, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais mettre les caméras?

sans les micros ça ne sert pas à grand-chose!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

j'sais pas. j'avais envie de te voir.

j'asvais envie de voir tes réactions.

*j'avais

**baacon strips**

quelles réactions?

**rachel_barbra_berry**

ah, je me comprends. laisse tomber!

alors, tu n'étais pas censée partir de ta fête surprise parce que tu étais VRAIMENT fatiguée?

**baacon strips**

oui, mais tu m'as réveillée.

_J'éclate de rire à voir la moue qu'elle me fait. Je remarque de ce fait qu'elle semble beaucoup plus saoule que quand je suis partie._

**rachel_barbra_berry**

t'as aucunement l'air d'une nana qui vient de se faire réveiller.

**baacon strips**

bon, j'ai pris ma douche, j'ai discuté avec Toby quelques minutes et là, juste avant de recevoir ton message, je me préparais à dormir.

_J'ai l'impression de la voir perdre son sourire dans les environs où elle lit le nom de Toby._

**rachel_barbra_berry**

il est rentré chez toi?

**baacon strips**

non, je lui ai seulement dit de partir parce que j'étais trop fatiguée.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

ah, okay!

hum, je reviens, j'ai faim.

**baacon strips**

on a passé la soirée à se goinfrer pourtant! :)

_Je la vois se lever. Je fige quelques secondes devant l'écran alors que je remarque qu'elle n'a rien d'autre sur le corps que des sous-vêtements. Et d'un coup, je ressens cette même pulsion qu'en début de soirée. Je ressens les mêmes émotions qui m'ont habité alors que nous étions toutes les deux dans la salle de bain. Je ne nie plus cette envie d'elle. Je commence à m'y habituer même. Elle revient et je quitte l'écran des yeux, faisant semblant d'être occupée à autre chose sur ma table de nuit._

**rachel_barbra_berry**

j'ai trouvé que des reste de croustilles. et je suis trop lâche pour sortir m'acheter quelque chose dans un restaurant 24H.

**baacon srips**

pauvre petite. tu fais tellement pitié.

_Mes yeux figent à nouveau sur l'écran. Elle s'est assise d'une façon où je vois tout le haut de son corps, à partir du nombril. Je souris et essaie de déplacer mon regard ailleurs, mais clairement, c'est difficile._

**rachel_barbra_berry**

qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

**baacon strips**

hein?

**rachel_barbra_berry**

je répète ; qu'est-ce que tu regardes.

_J'hésite deux secondes et je me lance finalement. Je décide d'écrire ce qui me passe par la tête._

**baacon strips**

t'es en sous-vêtements et t'es sexy. qu'est-ce que tu penses que je regarde?

_Je suis sûre qu'elle se rend compte que je suis toute rouge. Putain de caméra._

**rachel_barbra_berry**

ok.

**baacon strips**

ok?

_Tout d'un coup, un énorme malaise m'habite._

**rachel_barbra_berry**

j'ai toujours aimé les compliments.

**baacon strips**

oui, je sais. mais pourquoi qu'un simple "ok" comme réponse?

**rachel_barbra_berry**

venant de toi, ça sonne bizarre.

pas parce que t'es une nana.

à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé au lycée.

_Ouais, là, je me sens carrément trop mal!_

**baacon strips**

je me suis excusée au moins 100 fois à propos de ça.

je suis désolée.

vraiment désolée.

maois je ne peux pas reenir en arrière!

*mais *revenir

j'ai fait des bêtises. j'vais probablement m'en vouloir toute ma vie.

j'ai été une vraie conne. mais sérieusement, je peux pas retourner en arrière et réparer tout ça.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

t'es à croquer quand t'essaies de te faire pardonner.

_Je regarde l'écran et elle est en train de sourire à pleine dents. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fait le coup du "c'est dure d'être amie avec toi et de me rappeler du passé" pour seulement que je fasse l'idiote qui ne sait pas comment s'excuser._

**baacon strips**

je t'emmerde. ;)

**rachel_barbra_berry**

non, je sais bien au contraire que tu m'aimes.

_C'est dans ces genres de moment qu'une force qui me fait encore peur, essaie de me faire profiter de la situation. Comme quand elle dit "je sais que tu m'aimes" j'aurais qu'une seule envie ; écrire un énorme "bordel, oui je t'aime". Mais en même temps, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rachel Berry, hein? Eh merde!_

**baacon strips**

alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me parles sur skype en sous-vêtements?

**rachel_barbra_berry**

quoi, ça te dérange?

**baacon strips**

non, pas du tout.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

bon et bien justement, arrête de te plaindre de tout.

_Je vois Finn entrer dans la pièce et Rachel sursauter. Il est toujours là au mauvais moment ce crétin. Je vois ensuite Rachel courir pour aller se couvrir de sa robe de chambre. Le malaise qu'il semble y avoir... Ouch. Je suis contente de ne pas être là. Finn quitte la chambre et Rachel retourne à son ordinateur._

**baacon strips**

just... wtf?

**rachel_barbra_berry**

il a entendu des bruits (quand j'suis allée me chercher à manger) et il s'inquiètait.

il est donc venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

**baacon strips**

quelle bonne excuse.

je suis presque impressionnée.

**rachel_barbra_berry**

je voulais que tu restes à coucher justement pour ne pas me retrouver seule avec lui.

je te déteste maintenant.

**baacon strips**

hey! c'est pas ma faute. t'avais qu'à me le proposer. au lieu, t'avais une gueule de fille insultée que je parte. je ne pouvais pas deviner!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

ouais, mais bon.

_Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je lui fais une proposition._

**baacon strips**

prends un taxi et vient dormir chez moi?

**rachel_barbra_berry**

pourquoi un taxi? je sais conduire. :)

**baacon strips**

t'as trop bu, idiote!

**rachel_barbra_berry**

j'aurais dit oui, mais j'ai aucunement envie de te déranger!

**baacon strips**

je suis sérieuse, vient! britt & santana ne viendront pas dormir!

elles s'en vont encore chez brittany alors j'ai l'appartement à moi toute seule!

s'teplaît? :)

**rachel_barbra_berry**

je devrais être là dans moins d'une demi heure!

**baacon strips**

GÉNIAL! :D

_Et en moins d'une seconde, elle se met hors ligne. Et là, je me demande ; est-ce une bonne idée? Non, je ne crois pas. En fait, pourquoi n'en serait-ce pas une? Nous sommes amies. Et je ne veux rien d'autre. Et elle non plus. Merde, je suis tellement mauvaise pour m'inventer des choses qui sont tellement fausses._

_Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, j'entends frapper à ma porte. J'ouvre. Rachel est là. Seule. Une chance. Si elle aurait été accompagnée, je l'aurais probablement tué. Mais ça, je ne lui dirai pas._

_Elle entre. Nous restons en silence. Elle enlève son pull. Jogging et camisole, c'est tout ce qu'elle a sur le corps. Je peux voir au travers de son haut qu'elle est présentement sans soutien-gorge. J'ai l'impression d'être un garçon pré-pubère qui découvre ce que sont des seins pour la première fois. Parce que honnêtement, je suis presque excité à un niveau incontrôlable._

**Q** ; "Oh, j'avais donc bien raison." dis-je me retournant et allant déposer son pull sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

**R** ; "De quoi?"

**Q** ; "T'as encore bu après que je sois partie."

**R** ; "Un peu. Dès que t'es partie c'est devenue ennuyant et tout le monde a commencé à partir."

_J'esquisse un sourire._

**Q** ; "T'es prête à venir te coucher?"

**R** ; "Tu veux dormir tout de suite?"

**Q** ; "Bien je vais commencer par te préparer le lit de Santana-" dis-je, avant qu'elle me coupe.

**R** ; "Pas besoin, j'vais dormir dans ton lit. J'sais pas ce qu'elle a fait avec Britt dans ce lit donc..!" me dit-elle.

_En fait, je n'ai aucunement envie de me plaindre. C'est ce que j'espérais entendre._

_Nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre._

_Je tire les draps afin que nous puissions nous coucher dans le lit et alors que je me retourne afin d'aller fermer les lumières, je me retrouve face à Rachel, entièrement nue._


End file.
